The Plan
by MissGail
Summary: An unplanned adventure allows two ex lovers, Sam McCall and Jason Morgan, the opportunity to reconnect, heal, and move forward.
1. Chapter 1

**The Plan**

**Chapter One**

"Ms. McCall we will be landing in Port Charles in ten minutes."

Exhaling slowly Sam had been dreading this trip home. It had been over five years since she last set eyes on the city by the bay, so much had changed since then. When Sam left Port Charles she was in a very bad place. After losing everything that had ever been important to her and being threatened by the one person on this planet she trusted her life with Sam knew she had overstayed her welcome. Closing her eyes Sam's remembered that horrible night like it was yesterday.

_Staring at the broken glass covering the ground near the fireplace Sam felt numb. What was she doing, what had she done, the hate that she was nurturing was going to destroy her. This was the lowest place she had ever been, threatening a women and her children all for the glory of saving that women and redeeming herself in the eyes of her former lover. Boy had that been a bad idea. Jason Morgan, the love of Sam's life threatened to take her life if she ever hurt Elizabeth Webber and her children, one of which was Jason's. Sad part, Sam didn't blame Jason for threatening her, she was out of control and even though Jason was no longer a part of her life he still knew her better then anyone, his threat snapped her back into reality. It was time to leave this place, time to move on, and start anew._

Stepping out into the cool New York air Sam took a deep breath. She did miss the smell and the coolness of the air in the Northeast, Hawaii was her home, but PC also had a special place in Sam's heart. She had never planned on returning to PC. Her mother and sisters had been to Hawaii many times and even though the invitation had been extended to Sam at the holidays to return she never left the need to. The Daniel McCall home was being opened this week and Sam needed her brother was the reason she decided to open the home. This was the seven home that Sam had donated, this dedication was the one she was dreading the most.

A lot had changed for Sam when she left PC. After healing her head and heart Sam was ready to start her life so she went back to salvage work. During one the first the dives Sam had struck salvage goal when she found an ancient pirate ship off the coast of South Carolina. With the money from that job Sam purchased a fleet of ships and started a new venture, her ships became shuttles two and from oil rigs in the Gulf of Mexico. In little over a year and half Samantha McCall became a millionaire. She had turned into a successful, respected business women, who had a number of homes, one yacht, and a private plane. And even though Sam had left her other life behind, it didnt stop her from missing that part of herself. She missed the freedom of being able to do whatever she wanted, moving from port to port, carefree, and on occasion bad.

"Sammy!"

Grinning Sam watched as her youngest sister Molly ran towards her. "Muppet!" Scooping up the little girl Sam squeezed her tightly. "I have missed you."

Lowering Molly to the ground Sam walked towards her mother and was drawn into her embrace. Inhaling her familiar scent washed over her making her feel accepted and loved. "Hey mom!"

"Hello my daughter." Smiling Sam kissed her mothers cheek before seeking out Kristina. Sam loved both of her sisters equally but Kristina and Sam did share a special bond, Sam's stillborn daughter saved her sisters life.

"What's up squirt?"

"Squirt, I do believe I am taller then you now Sam."

"Yes but you will always be a squirt to me. Come here and give me some love."

Smiling Kristina pounced on her older sister, hugging her tightly. "I have missed you."

"Alright I am starving lets go grab some grub." Threading her arm around her mothers waist Sam walked back into Port Charles a happy and changed women.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The sound of children's laughter and a mothers raised voiced filled the rooms downstairs. Chuckling Jason remembered the adjustment he had to make when Liz and her son's moved in with him. He had always been a guarded person but when they moved in his senses were heightened.

The man staring back at him in the mirror was a different Jason Morgan. No longer a lethal weapon, Jason had trained his replacement Cody to take the job as enforcer, the professional killer for the Corinthos organization. After the switch Jason took on a more administrative role in the business. He was working Monday through Friday, punching the time clock 9-5. Gone were the days of jumping off ships, leaping between buildings, running off to exotic locations, firing a gun. Jason's life was now composed of PTA meetings, soccer practices, Sunday dinner with Liz's grandmother, a normal, slow paced existence. Society dictated that the life he was leading now was what was expected of him but that didn't mean that he didn't miss his old life.

"Jase, can you please grab Cam's backpack on your way down."

Sighing Jason finished dressing then headed out of his room, Cam's backpack in hand.

"Jason!" Laughing Cameron launched himself at Jason.

"Good morning you." Ruffling his hair Jason then moved to the little blond haired boy seated at the table. "Jake, morning buddy."

Seated at the table Jason watched as Liz brought him a plate of food. "Morning Hun." feeling her kiss his forehead Jason gave her bottom an affectionate swat.

"Your black suite is at the cleaners. If you want to wear it to the charity ball tonight you will need to swing by and pick it up." Sitting next to him Elizabeth stared. "Do you think she will come back to town for the dedication?"

Jason knew exactly who "She" was, his ex finance Sam McCall. It had been years since Jason and Liz had talked about Sam, the subject was taboo.

"She may be, the home has been opened in the name of her brother. Sam loved Danny so there may be a chance that she will show up. But you don't have to worry about anything you are safe with me."

Nodding Liz quickly finished her OJ. "Time for school boys."

Watching Liz and the boys leave Jason knew it was time for work. Today he was going to be supervising a large shipment of coffee beans. Shaking his head Jason finished his breakfast then made his way out the door. Yes his life sure had changed he should have been happy he had the family he always felt like something was missing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Metro Court was decorated in black and silver. Candles in silver chandeliers caused the room to sparkle and shadows to jump from place to place. The centerpieces had large lily's springing from the middle of the table, silver china, black wine goblets, the room looked magical. Sam gave Carly total credit the ballroom looked exquisite.

"So what do you think, stunning right."

"You have out done yourself Carly it is beautiful."

"Well of course it is. When Alexis came to Jax's with plans for the charity event I knew exactly how I wanted to see the night unfold. It's going to be a night to remember."

Shaking her head Sam had no idea what Carly was talking about and honestly any plan she was cooking up Sam wanted no part of it. Carly was Jason's best friend and thus someone Sam thought had abandoned her after their break up. But surprisingly Carly had been understand and almost caring. When Sam told Carly what she had done to to Elizabeth and the boys Carly had commented about Liz getting what she deserved.

The dedication of the McCall house had went off without a hitch. The mayor, city council, and other city officials had been present along with many citizens of Port Charles. Sam had given a brief speech about her brother and the future she saw for the house. Luckily no one from Sam's immediate past was present. A part of her had been disappointed she wondered what it would be like to see him again. She knew that Jason would not be attending a charity ball, he hated parties so the only real chance she thought she could see him was at the dedication.

"Come on lets get some champagne." Smiling Sam nodded and followed Carly to the bar.

"Wow this place looks amazing." Staring up at the ceiling Liz's pulled Jason closer to her. "I will give your best friend this, she can sure throw a party."

Rolling his neck Jason could think of five hundred other things he would like to be doing, being at this party was not one of them but tonight was different. Normally he would encourage Liz to go alone or ask her ex to take her, but tonight Jason wanted to come, he wanted to see her.

Scanning the room Jason saw many familiar faces, Mac Scorpio, Patrick and Robin Drake, Lucky and Maxie Spencer, Nicholas and his sister Lulu, Dr. Kelly Lee, Sonny and Claudia, Olivia and Johnny. Jason paused when he saw Alexis Davis, focusing in that direction suddenly Jason heard a sound that always pulled at his heart strings. Turning around Jason saw Samantha, she was laughing at something Jax's had said. She looked beautiful, long black hair caressed her shoulders and neck. The simple black dress she had on hugged each curve of her petite frame, curves he was once so adapt at strumming, she was breathtaking.

"Jason, did you hear what I asked you?"

Pulled out of a daydream Jason looked down at Liz. "What did you say?"

Sighing Elizabeth shook her head "Nothing. Come on lets go talk to Patrick and Robin."

Sam felt him before she saw him, Jason. The movement from the corner of her eye caused her to turn and see Jason and Elizabeth make their way to the Drakes. Jason looked almost the same, a little thinner and his hair was cut close to his head, but other then that it was the body that she remembered. What was he doing here he hated these type of social gatherings. Maybe Jason had changed just as she had. Catching his glance their eyes locked and suddenly the room just seemed to disappear, it was just them. It had been so long since they occupied the same space the last time she had seen him it did not end well.

Later that evening...

Watching the couples on the dance floor Sam suddenly felt very alone. Happy couples came spinning by the sounds of their laughter intertwined with the soft music spilling from speakers. Sam had not been with another man since breaking up with Jason. The old Sam would have enjoyed using what the good lord gave her to get things, but ever since her heart was broken Sam had pledged to never allow another man into her heart and life. She was happy by herself, each day she repeated that to herself.

Unable to stomach anymore Sam excused herself and made a quick exit.

Watching Sam from over Liz's shoulder Jason saw her leave. The entire evening he kept her in his line of sight. When she got up to give her speech about the McCall house Jason could not believe how much had happened with her since leaving PC. She was a successful business women who gave generously to all sorts of charities but the McCall Foundation was her greatest achievement. Jason could not help himself, he was very proud of her.

"Can you believe that Sam has become that successful? I never thought her smart enough to run a million dollar company. I bet she got the money from some wealthy man she conned."

"Sam is very smart. She might not be book smart like Alexis but Sam does have street smarts and has always been able to land of her feet. I think it's great."

Arching a brow Liz stared at Jason. "If I didn't know better I would think you are defending Sam. Do you remember what she did to Jake, what she did to Cam and I?"

Tensing Jason's facial expression changed. "I need to get some fresh air." Not waiting for her to respond Jason exited the dance floor then stormed out of the building.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The cool night air blew in from the harbor. Staring into the dark moonless night the stars above shined brightly. Rubbing her neck Sam felt tired and empty. The charity dance was a success and she had made her PC debut, as the rich, successful, and accomplished women who made it on her own. She should have been happier but the joy she had counted on was lacking. Suddenly the urge to be home enveloped her, she missed the sound and smell of the ocean. After this trip Sam doubted she would returned to PC again, it was just to painful.

Sam had watched Jason most of the evening. Seated with Patrick and Robin, Liz and Jason looked like the happy couple. A part of Sam wanted Jason to be miserable, like some how because she was not in his life he felt like something was missing, that did not seem to be the case.

Hearing foot steps on the wood dock Sam looked over her shoulder and was shocked at who she saw. It was Jason. Unable to move or speak all she could do was stare.

"Sam."

"Jason"

Watching him move towards her Sam couldn't help but smile. 'It's been a long time.'

"Yes it has. You look great. Carly mentioned you are living in Hawaii now."

"Yeah. Do you remember the little place we stayed out when you were sick? I bought that house and the other 12 houses in the neighborhood."

"Well you did like your privacy."

"Actually I bought them so I could sunbath nude. Didn't want nosy neighbors videotaping my activities thus turning me into the internet favorite of the month."

Watching him tense then start to squirm Sam laughed.

"Some things never change, the sound of your laugh still has the ability to make me smile."

Shocked at his comment Sam stopped laughing. "Yeah well. Thanks I guess."

An uncomfortable silence fell upon them. Unsure on what to say or talk about the quiet calm made both feel extremely anaxious. During that silence Jason and Sam became aware of another presence.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hush."

Giving him a mean look she only hushed because her instincts told her to. She heard the whistle of the gun before she felt the pain in her arm. Looking down Sam saw the dart dangling from her arm before her vision started to blur. "Jason..."

Next to her Jason took a little longer to pass out. Grunting the last thing he saw before a hood was place over his head was a man grabbing Sam throwing her over his shoulder. Fighting the drug Jason growled once before the drug took over and blackness surrounded him.

Standing in the shadows two figures whispered to each other.

"Do you think this is going to work?"

"I hope so I want the old Jason back."

"And I want the old Sam back."

"Care to place a wager on who will crack first?"

"Jason of course, he will not be able to resist Samantha."

"I don't know Sam hasn't kept male company in over four years she might be the one to fold first."

"Let the games begin..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sam's head was pounding and her body felt like she had been hit by a mac truck. Attempting to move the pain that flowed through her sore body forced a soft moan to spill from dry lips. Inhaling sharply her eyes opened as her body came in contact with something large, warm, and familiar. Laying on her side, her wrists were restrained by a pair of cuffs and a waist chain, keeping them pinned to the front of her torso. Laying in front of her was an unconscious Jason, he was laying on his side facing her, but his hands were cuffed above his head.

"Jason... Jason, please wake up." Nudging him with her body she needed him to wake up and tell her what in the hell was happening. "Jason.. wake up."

Feeling him stir Sam nudge him once more "Jason, wake up, now..."

"What the fuck?" Jerking his arms Jason's eyelids open, brilliant blue eyes quickly darted around, his mind processing what his current situation was. The muscles in his arms flexed as he tried one more time to free himself from the restraints. Feeling Sam squirming against the front of him his body responded.

"Stop moving!" Barking at her, Jason's attempt to pull away was halted by the restraints.

"Don't take that tone with me." fuming Sam tilted her head back so she could glare at him. "I am in your company for less then ten minutes and this is what happens... I am drugged, kidnapped, where in the hell are we anyways?"

"Does it look like I've been able to get up and walk around?" Lifting his head off the floor Jason took in the surroundings. "Looks like we are in some type of jail cell. Are you able to get free from the cuffs?"

Rotating her wrists Sam tried to elongate her fingers and work the hard metal over them. "I can't work them loose. What about you, can you get free?"

Watching him work his hand and wrists Sam knew that wasn't going to work. Sighing Sam's head dropped back to the floor. "This can not be happening. Jason which of your enemies have you pissed off lately?"

"Well little Miss unless the shipping manager from Coffee Joe has some connections, he is the only current enemy I have."

"Coffee Joe, what the hell are you talking about Jason?"

"I've not been Sonny's enforcer for over five years now my job is now mostly administrative in nature."

"What you are like Sonny's secretary now?"

"No. I am running the warehouse."

Staring at him suddenly Sam started to laugh. "Are you being serious? Did Sonny get you a nice flower arrangement for secretaries day?" Laughing harder Sam's eyes began to water.

"Are you finished?" Watching her belly laugh the action caused her chest to fall and rise rapidly. Staring at her cleavage Jason's mood changed, suddenly becoming very aware at just how close Sam was to him. His eyes roamed from her chest downwards over the fullness of her hips, the hem of her skirt had risen to above her knees, exposing her stocking covered shapely legs.

"Jason..." Sam's voice was soft and breathless as she looked up at him. His body looming aside her own she had watched as his eyed her body, that settle action caused her heart to race. Leaning into him, face tilted upwards, her barely audible whimper was almost muffled by his lips, but before their lips made contact a large drop of water landed on Sam's shoulder snapping her out of the lust induced daze.

"I, I have a bobby pin in my hair, can you reach it with your bound hands?"

Still shaken from his reaction to her Jason took a second to get his bearings. "I cant reach it with my hands. Can you scoot up any higher?"

Wiggling her hips Sam was able to move up an inch but not far enough for Jason to reach it. "Dammit."

"Ok lets think, we are two capable adults who have been in tight spots before."

"Admin assistant Morgan have you learned any new tricks since working in the file room? Maybe you can papercut the cuffs free."

"You really aren't going to let this go are you?"

Chuckling Sam shook her head. "Not on your life my friend."

Grinning Jason shook his head. "How far is your reach with the belly chain?"

Pulling on the cuffs she was able to lift her hands an inch or two.

"Can you reach your mouth?"

Arching a brow at his question it suddenly occurred to Sam why he asked her. "Yes I can."

"Get close to me as you can and tilted your head forward."

Getting as close to him as she could, Sam focused on her fingers, she needed to keep her mind focused on the task at hand.

Feeling his face in her hair as soon as his lips found the pin Sam pulled her head back, freeing it from her hair. Leaning down Sam met him in the middle, her lips parting, then gingerly sealing around the bobby pin. Ensuring it was secure in her mouth Sam's bottom lip grazed Jason's, closing her eyes, she felt his warm breath dusting mouth and chin as she cautiously pulled the pin from his mouth.

"Good girl."

Body curled up Sam's finger grabbed the pin and then made quick work of the cuffs. "Thank God."

Freeing her hands Sam quickly set up, leaning over Jason setting him free. Helping her stand they moved to the cell door.

"Think you can still pick a lock Mr. Warehouse Manager?"

"Anything you can do I can do better." making quick work of the door Jason slide the bobby pin back into Sam's hair. "I thought you knew that."

Smirking Jason opened the cell, holding it open for Sam. "Ladies first." Slamming the door behind them Sam lead the charge. "Coffee Joe manager here we come."

The adventure has begun...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Boss, Elizabeth Webber is here to see you."

"Show her in Milo."

Sonny Cornithos watched as Liz stormed into his living room. Sonny would never tell his best friend how to live his life, but he thought the changes Jason had made for Liz had been detrimental. Jason had been a feared and skilled hit man, but in order to keep Liz and her son's safe Jason changed everything that came natural to him and in Sonny's opinion made him vulnerable.

"Where is Jason?"

"Last time I spoke to him he was leaving the office, headed to the charity ball."

"Don't lie to me Sonny. Jason left the Metro Court, then he disappeared. I've called his cell it goes straight to voice mail." angry Liz started to lose her temper "If you sent him on some kinda dangerous job I will never forgive you."

"First what Jason does for me is between he and I. If he wants to involve you, that is his choice. Second I have no idea where Jason is." Picking up his phone Sonny began speaking Spanish to the person on the other end.

Not waiting around Liz grabbed her cell phone, "Sonny I am going to the cops, if you have no idea where Jason is, then I need to file a missing person's report."

"You are not going to call the cops."

"Excuse me? Don't tell me what I can or can't do when it comes to the man that I love."

"I thought you knew Jason better then that Liz. Do you think that Jason would want you contacting the police? You really don't know Jason at all." pushing the intercom on the phone a second later Milo reappeared. "Can you see Ms Webber out." turning to Elizabeth "Don't worry about Jason, he can take care of himself."

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Seated at Kelly's Alexis finished her breakfast just as her cellphone began to ring.

"Alexis Davis."

"Alexis it's Carly, have you spoken to Sam since the charity ball?"

"No. Last time I saw her she was headed outside. I know she was ready to get out of town, maybe she left the Metro Court and headed to the airport. Have you spoken to anyone at the airstrip?"

"No. so you think she just headed back to Hawaii."

"Yes, when I last spoke to her she was having a rough time being back in Port Charles. I think seeing Jason was difficult on her."

"Well that is understandable, I watched her watching Jason and Liz, it affected her more then I thought it would."

"Sam's body and mind have healed, but her heart is another thing all together." hearing Carly sigh on the other end "Well if you talk to her before I do just let her know that it was great seeing her and not to be a stranger."

Smiling Alexis agreed then hung up.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Standing outside the cell Jason and Sam had just escaped they faced their next challenge. Seated at a table, playing cards where four large men. Listening to them talk Sam knew they were not in the United States, from the sound of their accent she knew they were in South America. Feeling Jason pressed behind her she knew he was searching for the closest and easiest exit, that exit was blocked by those men.

Signaling Sam to him, they ducked back into their cell. "I don't think I can take all of them." Nodding Sam started looking around searching for anything they could use. 'I have an idea."

A few minutes later Sam started screaming. "Helpppppppp, please... Help." Hearing the cell door open Sam turned her head looking up at the guard. "He isn't breathing, please help him." Jason and Sam where laying on their side, facing each other, Jason's hands were restrained as were Sam's.

As the guard leaned over to check on Jason, Sam quickly swiped the man's legs from beneath him, before he hit the ground Jason sat up and broke the his neck. Grabbing the gun from the dead man's hand Sam grinned "I thought you were a coffee warehouse manager, where did you learn to do something like that?" Smiling back at Sam Jason shrugged "I have lots of free time now a days which leaves plenty of spare time, new hobby of mine." Rolling her eyes Sam handed the gun to Jason. "Show me what you are made of."

Sam remained in the cell as Jason went into the other room and reclaimed his title of hit man. After the third shot was fired Sam moved into the room to stand next to Jason. "Kinda like riding a bike huh." Putting the gun into the waistband of his pants "Like riding a bike." Sam could tell Jason was having the time of his life. Smiling she followed him out of the their jail and into the light.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Jason and Sam cautiously made their way through the tiny village where they had been held. From what Sam could tell they were in Brazil.

With the little money they took off the dead guards they searched for a place to hide out and get some sleep. Around the corner they stumbled upon a canteen. After securing a room Jason went out on his own, he needed some answers and he wasn't going to get them sitting in a hotel room.

With Jason gone Sam decided to take a shower, she felt like she had not washed in days. Her washed dress, panties, bra, and stocking where left to drip dry as Sam lost herself in the hot water rained down on her sore body. In a little over 24 hours Sam had been kidnapped, drugged, tied to her ex lover, and listened as Jason took four lives. She did not want to admit to herself but being with Jason the past day had been fun. Thinking on her feet, working as a team, watching him work, it was like old times.

Getting no where in town Jason returned to the room with some food. Seated on the bed Jason took the guards gun from his pants. Gripping the handle of the gun all his instincts and training had clicked in. He knew where to shot the guards to minimize blood splatter and for easier clean up. It had been so long since he had been in his element, it felt right.

"If you leave me now you take away the biggest part of me...." Laughing at Sam's horrific singing he couldn't believe they where here together. Her resourcefulness had helped with the guards, he was sure they would need to use all their skills in order to get home.

"I didn't know you were back." Looking behind him Sam stood in front of the sink in only a towel.

"Yeah, I picked up some sandwiches, you need to eat something." Securing the towel she grabbed the offered food.

"You should take a shower, will make you feel so much better." nibbling on her sandwich "Did you locate a phone we can use?"

Pulling his shirt off Jason shook his head "I didn't look to hard for one, we both need to eat and get some sleep." Unbuttoning his jeans, the lean muscles in his abdomen flexed and moved "In the morning we will start fresh."

Sam barely heard a word he said. Staring at his bare chest she could feel her skin growing warmer. Unaware of his affect on her Jason ducked into the bathroom to shower.

Finishing her dinner Sam wanted to get as far away as possible from Jason. She didn't need to start feeling anything for him, even if it was solely based on lust. If she believed for a second she could be attracted to him physically she would jump his bones, but she did not trust her heart around him.

Grabbing the phone book Sam was busy looking for some maps she didn't hear Jason until he touched her shoulder. Jumping she squeaked. "Don't sneak up on me like that." Swatting his hand away she held up the map she had been studying. "Looks like we are going to need a boat."

"Well lucky for us you are a skilled boat captain, that is if you remember how to pilot a ship."

"Why wouldn't I remember how to operate a ship?"

"Oh I don't know, do CEO of large shipping companies still get their hands dirty?"

"Don't you worry about that, I will get us home." combing her hair with her fingers she watched as Jason dried his hair with a towel. Allowing herself a moment of self indulgence Sam's eyes roamed over Jason's hard body. Strong arms and chest flowed downwards across his flat hard abdomen, and lower Sam remembered what was hidden beneath that towel.

Lost in her own thoughts Sam didn't realize Jason had stopped talking and was staring at her as she inspected his body. Rubbing his stomach he smirked as her eyes flowed the slight movement. "See something you like?"

Blushing Sam quickly adverted her eyes. Securing the towel that was wrapped around her she took a deep breathe, trying to slow her heart rate. "We should get some sleep. I don't know about you but I am beat." Getting off the bed Sam went back into the bathroom, checking to see if her clothes had dried. Hearing Jason come in behind her she turned only to found herself trapped between the wall and his body.

"You didn't answer my question." Reaching out Jason tucked a stray hair behind the cove of her ear. Stepping into her personal space the delicate frame of her small body was accented by his larger stronger one.

Pressing her palms to this chest she tried to push him out of her space but all it seemed to accomplish was showing him just how powerless she was.

Pushing once more Sam whined "Leave me be Jason. It's been a long day and I just want to go to sleep."

"Answer my question then you can go to sleep." Smirking he reached for her right hand and intertwined his fingers to hers. Lifting them, he pressed her wrists to the wall. "It's an easy question to answer, do did you like that you saw?"

Sam was getting warm, she needed to get out of here before she got into massive trouble.

"Sure I liked it, you're a good looking dude, what women wouldn't stare." Gazing up at him she licked dry lips.

Leaning down Jason pressed a soft kiss to her expose collar bone before kissing his way to her ear. "I don't care what other women would do, your opinion is all that matters." Nipping at her lobe Jason finally got moan out of her. "Again I ask do you like what you see." encouraging her to answer Jason bit down a little harder, forcing a response from her.

Breathless, she struggled to remain in control of her body, she needed to get out of here. "yes Jason I do like what I see."

Lifting his head from her neck Jason smiled down at her. "See what wasn't so tough." Grabbing her towel Jason pulled it off her. "time for bed."

Shocked Sam watched as Jason left the room, leaving her wanting and needing him. Grabbing the towel, wrapping once more around her Sam took a deep breath, shaking the cobwebs from her thought process. This was going to be a long, long, night...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Jason was staring at the ceiling when he heard her come into the room. He had not intended on approaching her the way he did, but his drawn to her like a moth to a flame. When he pulled away her towel every primal instinct in him screamed to claim her. He shouldn't be having these thoughts. He was happily in a relationship with Liz and her boys. He wanted a family and she provided that to him. The changes he made in his life for her had been for the best, he was now safe and stable. But a part of him seemed to be missing, a hole he didn't know how to fill.

Leaning against the doorway Sam stared at Jason laying on the bed. "Can you please hand me a pillow and blanket, I will make a pallet on the floor and sleep there."

"You are not going to sleep on the floor. There is plenty of room on the bed. Stop being so dramatic."

Glaring at him Sam wanted nothing more then to punch him. How dare he take advantage of their predicament. Knowing it was pointless to argue with the man she was to tired to put up a fight. "Fine. Damn Jason why is everything so hard with you?"

"Hard? What you want me not to care if you sleep on the floor?"

"That is not what I mean." sighing Sam crawled onto her side of the bed. Flipping the lights off she rolled onto her side and stared at the wall.

After a few moments of silence Sam whispered into the darkness. "You really changed your life. Did you do it for Liz?" Not sure if he would answer Sam tensed up.

"I changed it for my family."

The stabbing pain she felt in her chest threatened to suffocate her. He loved Liz that much to change who he was for her. Closing her eyes Sam wished she was anywhere but here.

"I needed to keep my son safe, so having his mother and brother safe, makes him feel safe."

Swallowing the lump in her throat "Your family is lucky to have you."

After a few minutes of silence Sam believed he had fallen asleep. Rolling onto her back his next words shocked her. "Sam I am sorry."

Clenching the blanket to her chest she closed her eyes, fighting the tears that were blinding her.

"I know that my actions caused a lot of our problems. I lied, kept secrets, and pulled away from you. Even when I knew all you wanted to do was help me, I just didn't know what to say or what to do."

Tears wetting her cheeks she pulled on the sheet covering her. She didn't want him to go there, it was pointless and not needed. "Jason, please you don't need to do this, its water under the bridge." Sam prayed that was enough to keep him quiet.

"Yes I do Sam."

Sighing Sam rolled towards him, resting on her side she stared. "Jason, no you do not. All the things I did to you and Liz." choking on her words she continued "to Jake, you had every right to threaten me. You might not believe this, but your threat helped to break the downward spiral I was on." chuckling sadly "Without that threat I might have never left PC. After leaving really good things started to happen for me. So I guess I should really say thank you."

Turning his head, he stared at her beautiful face. "You really did make a great life for yourself. You have a fleet of ships, your company employes hundreds, you are doing great things with the McCall foundation. I am really proud of you Sam."

Awarding his praise with the smile that haunted him all Jason could do was stare. If he was honest about his feelings, he never stopped loving Sam. She had been so special to him and the way he had treated her caused her to lose her mind. Beneath the anger and pain he had felt at her betrayal a part of him knew why she was lashing out. His Sam had an impulse control problem, when hurt she lashed out without thinking. The survivor in Sam kicked her into fight mode, she would do anything to hold onto the object of her love. Telling her he would kill her had been very cruel and the look on her face filled his nightmares, but he had to do something to get her attention, she needed to came back to the real world, his words did just that.

"Do you miss being Sonny's enforcer?

Grinning Jason shook his head "Was it that obivious?"

"Maybe not to someone who doesnt know you, but I happen to be fluent in Jason Morgan."

"Since the changes, I have felt like something has been missing. I really love being a dad to Jake. I guess I figured that being a dad would have filled that part of me, but I was wrong." staring up at the ceiling Jason took a deep breath "I hate to admit to this, but I feel stuck."

Rolling onto her back Sam stared at the same ceiling, thinking. "I thought being a huge success, making my mother proud, going legit, was what I was suppose to do. It's what normal law abiding people strive for"

Laughing Jason rolled toward Sam "Law abiding citizen huh, why do I have a hard time seeing you in that role?"

Smirking Sam rolled back towards Jason. "Think you know me huh?"

Reaching out, Jasons fingertips glided over Sam's forehead, swiping her hair to the side. Unable to look away, blue eyes fixed onto her dark brown orbs. "Yes I know you." Hand cradling her face, his thumb ran along her bottom lip "I know how soft your lips are." Dragging his hand down the soft slope of her neck only to close gently around it "I know the sound of your voice."

Unable to breath all Sam could do was look into his eyes. Gasping when his hand closed around her neck, she swallowed the moan that threatend to spill from her parted lips.

Jason knew he should stop, but he didn't think he could. He had not felt this alive in so long, he missed the sensation, the energy that was flowing through him, she made his blood boil.

Caressing her shoulder Jason's hand slide down Sam's arm, petting the smoothness of her flesh. "I remember how soft your skin is, what is smells like after a bath." Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her closer to him, the movement causing her towel to part, exposing the front of her body. Never breaking eye contact Jason moved his hand along the top of her breast, sliding it between the fullness of them, he pressed his palm flat "I remember the heart that is beating beneath my hand."

His words caused unshed tears to pool in the corner of her eyes. All the emotions and pain that had been dammed up finally broke, sobbing she curled into Jason's strong embrace, allowing herself to surrender to the feel of his strong arms encircling her, holding and protecting her.

Confused all Jason could do was hold her shaking body. Petting her hair he softly whispered into her hair, reassuring her with his touch. Settling onto his back, Sam pressed tight to his side, he stroked her softly till she finally fell asleep. Once her body relaxed next to his, he closed his eyes and drifted off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sam slept so good. She couldn't remember the last night she slept through the entire night. Stirring she paused when the strong arm encircling her waist tucked her back in place in front of him, the length of her body pressed tightly to his. Turning her head Sam saw that Jason was still asleep, his warm breath dusted the back of her neck with each breath he took. Placing her arm atop his, she gingerly threaded her fingers with his. Gazing at their hands Sam remembered the previous evening. The admission of his wrong doing and plea forgiveness had surprised and moved her. Not sure what to do with the clean slate that had been extended Sam did not trust herself around him.

Arching her back, Sam's legs straddled one of Jason's. She desperately wanted to reach back dig her fingernails into the back of his neck. Sam knew how much he enjoyed those crescent mooned imprints on his flesh, she recalled many of the things he enjoyed. Smiling she wasn't sure how much more she could take, being this close to him, all she wanted to do was roll him over and climb on for a hard, sweaty, pleasurable morning ride.

Lost in thought she was not aware that Jason was awake and observing her. He knew the moment she woke up, the beating of her heart had changed. It still amazed him just how in tune he was with her body. From the pitch of her voice, her nervous ramblings, how she would tug on her fingers when upset or scared, the smell of her hair, the way her body warmed for him, Jason had not forgotten his Sam.

Without letting her know he was awake, slowly Jason stretched his body, the leg trapped between Sam's slide up her thighs to rest snuggly between her legs. Stilling once more, eyes closed he heard her call his name. "Jase?" Ignoring her his body eased once more, pretending to be asleep.

To afraid to move Sam's mind was racing, she needed to get out of this bed and away from him, now. Attempting to wiggle free of his iron like embrace and only thing that accomplished was him tightening his grip on her waist and allowing the leg sandwiched between hers to slip higher. Frantic Sam closed her eyes and attempted to think of anything other then being in bed with a naked Jason, her body molded to his, the hard muscles of his thigh pressing into the apex of her legs. Focusing on his breathing Sam's mind wandered to the first time they made love. She had never felt more loved, cherished, wanted, or adored. What it felt like as his body moved atop hers, gazing into his eyes as he forced her to orgasm over and over till she finally pleaded with him to stop, unable to take any more, all the nerve endings in her body were sensitive to the touch.

Rubbing her cheek back and forth on her pillow Sam's unconscious movements forced Jason to silence a growl. Her hips started to make small circles, forcing her body closer to Jason's thigh with each rotation. Jason was fighting the urge to roll her onto her back, forcing her legs open and plunging into her tight, wet, sex, but he remained still allowing her to do what she wanted.

Whimpering Sam released Jason's hand, sliding her fingers across her stomach, lower until her hand made contact with the leg wedged between hers. Lightly touching him, body shifting, rocking into Jason's leg, the pleasurable sensation caused Sam to arch her back, pressing her ass into Jason's lap as she slowly worked herself back and forth on his leg.

Unable to remain still any long Jason kissed Sam's shoulder as his hand moved to her breasts, rubbing them gently. Feeling her nipples hardening beneath his manipulations, capturing one between his fingers, rolling it back and forth, adding a little pressure Sam gasped.

Biting at her neck Jason's warm lips teased her earlobe as his words filled her ear. "Does that feel good?" Licking at her neck, Jason become more physical, rolling Sam onto her back, replacing his fingers with his mouth, suckling at the sensitive nipple. Combing her fingers through his hair she arched into his kiss, pressing her tits closer to his mouth.

Before Jason could continue loud yelling outside caught them by surprise. Lifting her head Sam focused on the male voices, that seemed to be getting closer. Listening to the banging down the hall Jason and Sam both jumped out of bed, they needed to get out of this room before their door was forced open.

"Dammit." throwing her shirt and skirt on Sam was grabbing at her bra and shoes just as Jason was opening the windowing in the bathroom.

"You won't fit Jason." jumping on one foot Sam got her shoes on and quickly climbed onto the back of the toilet.

"I will hold them up here, you need to get away Sam."

Half way out the window Sam looked back at him.. "No Jason I am not going to leave you here."

"You don't get a say in the matter Sam, go, NOW." forcing her out the window Sam fell to the ground below. Fuming she was not going to leave Jason behind. Running to the front of the building Sam knew what she had to do.

Cupping her hands she screamed "Are you looking for us?" Standing her ground Sam prayed this would work. After a couple of seconds and nothing happened she screamed a little louder this time in Spanish. Finally getting their attention she watched as the three men abandoned their search of hotel rooms and came running down the stairs towards her. Knowing she had to stall in order for Jason to reach her, Sam took off in the opposite direction, running behind the hotel, Sam knew on her way back Jason would be here waiting.

Before she could finish her thought she heard the loud engine roar then watched as Jason came speeding towards her on a high performance motorcycle. Running towards him Jason slowed down long enough for Sam to climb on. Wrapping her arms around him Sam couldn't help herself, laughing she hung on as Jason took off, leaving their captures behind.

Reading the paper and enjoying a strong cup of coffee the hum of a cellphone danced along the top of the table.

"Hello"

"How are they doing?"

"Got out of the cell. Jason killed the four guards, Sam was able to get them out of the cuffs and cell door."

"So far so good, yes?"

"Well after speaking with my contact last night I was informed Jason and Sam were staying at a little canteen."

"So that is what we want, them relaying and depending on each other."

"I agree, but it's not time for that yet. All the baggage and pain those two have been through the past five years, they need more time to process things. So I sent them a little wake up call this morning."

"Interesting. I am sure they will be making their way through Brazil then sail home."

"Do you think this is really going to work?"

"Honestly I am not sure. If Jason and Sam stay true to who they are, we will get them back."

"I hope you are right."

"Me too."

"The next challenge should be interesting."

"Tell we speak again."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Sir, Elizabeth Webber is here to see you."

"Thank you Alfred.." Nicholas Cassadine watched as one of his dearest friends came storming through his study door., Liz was fired up.

"Hey Liz. Where is Cam and Jake?"

"They are at daycare." taking a seat in front of Nic's desk "I need your help, Jason has been gone for three days now, he has not called, Sonny's claims he doesn't know where he is at. I'm thinking of filing a missing persons report."

"Do you think that is the best move? Jason and cops are like oil and water. Sonny has no idea where Jason might be?"

"He says he doesn't, but he said not to worry."

"Has Jason done this before?"

"No, since he took over the warehouse he is rarely late for dinner. I am just worried about him is all."

"Jason can take care of himself, I am sure that when he can he will contact you." Watching Liz ringing her hands Nicholas grinned. "Something else bothering you?"

"Have you heard from Sam?

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Well, just seems strange Sam is in town for one day and then Jason disappears." Looking up at him she sighed "You don't think that anything is going on between them?"

"Liz you are being silly. All the changes Jason made for you and the boys, do you think he would causal toss that aside?" Moving around the desk Nic took a seat next to her "You are just worried so your mind is going in five different directions." Grabbing her hand, he gave it a reassuring squeeze. "If you like I will make some calls and see what I can find out."

Nodding, a single tear slide down her cheek, Nic stood and pulled Liz into an embrace. Rubbing her back he whispered "Please don't worry it is all going to work out, trust me.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

After riding for almost an hour Jason finally pulled the bike over, they needed to implement a game plan. Their get a way had been close, Jason wasn't sure who was looking for them, all he knew was staying on the main road was not going to work. Without knowing who was after them and why, they would be walking targets in the metroplation areas.

Climbing off the bike Sam stretched. "Ok you are riding bitch Jason, that has to be one of the most uncomfortable rides I have ever been on."

Ignoring her Jason was looking around. "We need to find a store. You need some new clothes, we will need supplies for an overnight stay in the country side."

"Think we will be safer in the back country?"

"I don't know who is hunting us Sam, until that happens we need to keep a low profile."

"I agree, but unless you are hiding your wallet, how are we going to pay for all of these supplies. We are outside of Tocantins, if you can get us to coast line, I have a old contact I can look up Aracaju. I can get my hands on a boat and we can sail back to Port Charles." Scanning the landscape, Sam's gazes fixed on a run down bar. "I think I can get us some money, but you will need to play along. Better yet you will need to keep a low profile, your conning skills need a little work" Before he asked what the plan was she took off in the direction of the bar.

"Sam, stop." cursing he knew she was not going to obey. Rubbing his forehead he took off after her.

Before entering the bar, Sam made a few adjustments to her clothing. Rolling the waistline of her skirt up, the hem line was raised a few inches, showing off more of her legs. Checking her girls she ripped the neckline of shirt, pushing her cleavage up and out. Knowing Jason would have a fit with her wardrobe she didn't give him a chance to comment.

"Ok, this is a hustle I use to run back in the day. If I can talk three of these guys into a card game I will be able to take them for all they are worth. It wont be a lot of money, but I should be able to get us enough to at least get some gas and some supplies. More then likely we will have to sleep outside Jason, going into the back country there are not many hotels around. " Grinning she continued "You going to be able to handle roughing it city boy?"

"Listen ten card Sally, I think this is a really bad idea. Why don't we just hold someone up, quick and easy."

Snorting Sam shook her head "My god you have gotten soft." Running her fingers through her hair she made herself ready for a hustle she had not done in a long time. "Listen grandpa sissy, you just stay outside I will be back in a few hours."

"Sam, stop, this isn't a good idea." Seeing her wink she spun around and heading into the bar. Shaking his head he followed her in, knowing more then likely she would need his help.

**Three hours later....**

Sam was up $400 dollars, one last hand and she was going to call it quits. When she first walked into the bar she knew her appearance would attract most of the male attention in the small room. After ordering a beer she moved to an empty table. The look she gave Jason said "don't you dare follow me." Sam knew she didn't have to verbal relay her instructions, Jason knew what needed to happen. The first guy that approached Sam was an older man in his late 50's, reading him Sam knew what to say and how much charm was needed to get into the man's wallet. Calling over two of his friends Sam set the game up, knowing the odds would be in her favor. Losing the first three hands, she smiled, giggled, and acted like a clueless women who was in over her head. When their guard was down Sam swooped in for the kill.

Winning her last hand Sam coyly smiled "Gentlemen I am going to quit while I am ahead. I'm on a winning streak, I can not believe how lucky I am." Batting long lashes Sam leaned in and dragged the pile of cash towards her. Before it got to the end of the table the large man to her right stopped her.

"You need to give us a chance to win our money back bella, it is only fair."

"Well if I wasn't on a time constraint your offer would be entertained, but sadly I am already running late." laying on the charm Sam gave him one of her beautiful smiles "But I am flattered that you have enjoyed my company, I will take a rain check."

Trying once more to wrangle the money from the man Sam knew she had to do something to get out of this mess. "You really need to let my money go, I won it fair and square"

The man on her left leaned in, invading her personal space "If you dont want to play a card game, maybe we can get our money another way." Grabbing her arm the man had no idea what hit him as Jason's fist found the man's chin.

Snatching the money Sam grabbed the edge of the table, flipping it over, giving them a chance to run. Pivoting on her way out of the room Sam yelled as her ankle was grabbed and she fell to the ground. "Get your hands off of me!" Kicking the man in his face, Sam could tell she had broken his nose, the trail of blood and his pitful screams told her so.

Jason took a punch to his face before catching the aggressor with an upper cut. Pain radiating through out his face a rush of adreline kicked in. Growling Jason launched himself at the man, taking his arm and breaking it in half. Snatching up the next man Jason grabbed a beer botlle then broke it on someone's forehead.

Holding her own Sam grabbed a chair and hurled it at the bartender. Hitting the man in the back, he was forced head first into the wall. Attacking the only female in the place Sam kicked her in the stomach but not before the bitches hand made contact with her face. "You bitch!" Grabbing her hair Sam punched her twice before pushing her to the floor. Ten seconds later all the bar occupetents were on their backs, bleeding, and moaning in pain.

Wiping a blood trickle from the corner of her lip Sam grabbed the money on the floor. Crouching down, eye level with the asshole that started this mess, Sam pressed a kiss to her fingertip then planted it on the man's forehead. "Told you it was my lucky night. Thanks for a lovely evening."

Grabbing Jason they made their way out of the bar.

"Told you I would get us some money." Skipping Sam excitedly grabbed Jason's hand "Did you see me break the guys nose? That was so much fun" Snickering Jason followed Sam as they made their way back to the bike. Bloodied and bruised he would never admit it to Sam but he agreed with her, it had been a whole lot of fun.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Resting on Jason's back Sam's mind wandered as they made their way through the back roads. After the excitement of bar room fight had worn off they found a small general store to purchase some supplies. The only phone in the store had limited range, they would never be able to contact home with it. Buying a backpack Sam loaded up with food, sleeping bags, some toiletries, basic things they would need to survive the Brazil country side. Sam always purchased a bottle of tequila, figured they could have a couple of drinks, the alcohol would help them sleep.

Wrapping her arms around Jason's waist Sam tried her best to forget what happened this morning in the hotel. Caught up in the moment, having him so close to her, she unable to fight her inner desires to seek him out. Sleeping next to Jason, feeling his arms coiled her waist, the steady up and down of his chest as he inhaled and exhaled made her feel so safe and protected. His presences allowed her to rest, it gave her sanctuary.

Growing up Sam had never felt safe. On the run with her father, they never stayed in one place for to long. Six months here, seven months there, Sam could not remember the number of schools she attended. After the five or sixth time they moved her father stopped enrolling her in school. She could remember looking through teen magazines and being so jealous of the girls on the pages. They were going to school dances, double dating with friends, football games on Friday nights, a room with pink walls and posters of hunks. Those things she wanted for her own children. Sam wanted to have a home, a place where she could be a mom and keep her offspring safe. Unfortunately she wouldn't have to worry about that, Sam would never have children. The most she could hope for was being a great aunt.

Finding a clearing up the road Jason decided it was time to pull over, eat, and sleep. With Sam resting behind him, arms wrapped loosely around his waist, he could have rode for another couple of hours, but he knew she was not comfortable so the trip was shortened.

Climbing off Sam moaned. Grabbing the small of her back she laughed. "I must be getting old. In the past I could participate in a old fashion bar room fight and not feel even a twinge, now I need a spa treatment."

"Your face looks good too."

Laughing Sam threw the back pack at him. "You are in charge of gathering firewood. I am going to scout a place to sleep. We need to be far enough away from the road, yet deep enough into the woods to provide some camouflage."

"I really hate camping." Turning Jason made his way into the woods.

Grinning Sam went in the opposite direction in search of a sleeping spot. She knew Jason hated all of this which made this situation all the more funny. Jason always had a problem relaxing and enjoying the moment. As an enforcer, he knew someone was always gunning for him, thus he was always on. So getting to watch him actually rest was always a treat.

Locating a small clearing about 20 yards from the road Sam decided to make camp. Unrolling the sleeping bags, she placed them a good distances between each other. She didn't need another morning like she had this morning. Keeping space between them was the key to her keeping her sanity and protecting her heart.

"Ok think I found enough wood to keep the firing going through the night."

"Excellent Ranger Rick, you can stack the wood between the sleeping bags." watching him look around Sam grinned. "I am sure you have seen a tepee, stack the wood like that."

"I know how to stack the wood smart ass."

"Well excuse me, was only trying to help."

Ignoring his surly temperament Sam continued preparing the area to sleep. "It would be great if we could find some type of stream, the bottle water is going to run out quickly. We are not going to come across many stores that will sell clean water."

After finishing their modest dinner Jason adjusted his sleeping pack, perching himself against a tree. Watching the flames flickering and hearing the crackling as the wood split and burned Jason felt very relaxed. Eyes hooded Jason watched Sam. Studying the map they had purchased, her long black hair curtained her shoulders and neck. He knew she had questions to ask him, part of him dreaded yet looked forward to defending his actions, he needed her to understand.

"Who would have thought that beanie weenies could taste so good." After cleaning her spoon Sam reclined, laying on her side she watched the same fire that Jason was concentrating on. "So you have no idea who would abducted us?"

"Not a clue. It makes no sense. Kidnapping then shipping us to Brazil, if it was my enemies why didn't they just kill us."

"Us? Don't group me into your drama. I was an innocent bystander caught in the crossfire."

"Sam when was the last time you were innocent of anything?"

Chuckling she shook her head "I told you I'm a new person. I follow the rules, go to bed by 10pm, pay my taxes."

"How is that working out for you?"

Shrugging Sam continued to stare into the camp fire. 'I have a beautiful home. Supporting myself, helping others, Alexis is very proud of all I have accomplished. The pace of my life has slowed way down, so I guess you could say that it has worked out well for me." Poking the glowing logs fueling the fire a silence settled onto them.

"So what is Jake like?"

"Very stubborn, seems to have inherited my fearless gene, he is always into something. Climbing trees, riding his bike at break neck speeds. He loves his older brother, Jake is Cam's shadow."

"He sounds wonderful. I am sure you are really proud of him."

"I am. I only hope that I am doing right with him."

"Jason you are a wonderful father, Jake is lucky to have you. The changes you have made, ensuring that he is happy and safe, what kid wouldn't love a parent for that."

"Yes that is all true, but sometime I feel like I'm lying to him."

Head cocked to one side Sam studied him. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I am not being 100 percent honest with myself. I'm afraid he will be able to pick up on that. How do I tell my son that I miss the man I use to be."

"Well when the time arrives I am sure that you will honest and upfront like you have always been. He will respect that Jason, I am sure."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Always know exactly what I need to hear."

"I tell you what I would want to hear. We are very similar you and I, so it's easy for me to give you support and advice, because I have thought about the same things you have."

Nodding Jason smiled.

After a few more minutes of silence Sam finally asked the question that has plagued her. Staring at him she murmured "Why did you lie to me Jason?"

Sighing Jason closed his eyes. "I have struggled with finding the answer to that question Sam. First learning that you could not have a child because of me, I believed telling you that Liz was pregnant with my child would just destroy you. I had already hurt you enough, I didn't want to inflict anymore pain on you. Second, I was struggling with my own decision to give Jake up. Liz doubted my ability to keep him safe, I had to respect her choice. I knew you have always believed in me and trusted that I could keep any child safe. But letting you know that Jake was mine, I was scared you could talk me out of my decision."

Nodding Sam could only stare. "Thank you for telling me. I have wondered about that for years, I didn't understand why you stopped trusting me."

"It wasn't you I didn't trust, it was me. Doubting my own actions and choices. I was lost and very confused."

"Did you really believe Amelia Joffey? That I was only with you for the money?"

"No I didn't believe that part of her story. How many times did I offer you money, three, four times, and you never took it, so I knew Amelia was clueless about who you were. But you marrying all those men for money that took me back. Your actions caused Amelia to seek you out and hurt you." sitting up he watched her face "Why didn't you tell me Sam?"

"I have no excuse for why I did what I did. I had to take care of Danny, marrying wealth men was the only option I saw at the time. I am not proud of it, I didn't tell you because I was a coward Jason, I didn't want you to look at me with different eyes."

Sighing he shook his head "Do you remember when I told you, I knew who you were, no matter what others thought or said, I knew you."

"Yes."

"Why did you stop believing that?"

"I stopped believing when I felt you slipping away from me. I knew you had closed a part of you off to me, I was scared you would learn about my past then turn off completely." tearing up she choked on the lump that was lodged in her throat "The only person on this earth I trusted, the one that accepted me for me. I was terrified you would leave me. I was afraid you would take your love back and I would be alone again. Your love made me a better person. Your support changed my heart. The security that I found within our relationship was gone" Wiping the tears from her cheek, Sam saw that Jason had gotten up and was moving towards her. "Stop! I don't need you anymore, I can take care of myself. I am the only person I can relay on." Rolling to her side, giving Jason her back she stared into the dark forest, she just wanted to go home.

Stopping Jason obeyed her request leaving her be. After all these years he desire to take away her pain was still present. Closing his eyes Jason forced himself to relax. Starting tomorrow he knew what he had to do, he was going to heal her heart...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Sam could not sleep, staring restlessly her mind would not turn off. Being so brutally honest with Jason should have been the best she has done in a while, sadly it made her feel worse... Looking over at the sleeping Jason Sam sighed sadly, wishing she could turn off her love for this man. For years each time her mind would wandered to her memories of him she would have to make herself busy, never allowing herself to focus on him for to long.

Grabbing a flashlight Sam made her way into the woods. Earlier she had found a small pound, maybe going for a quick swim would help to clear her mind, then she could get some sleep.

Due to a full moon, her eyes adjusted quickly to the blackness of the night. Stripping, Sam quickly pulled her hair back and into a ponytail. Wadding into the water, she audibly sighed as the cool water cocooned her body. Diving Sam swam till she got to the middle of the pound. Gliding through the water on her back she stared up at the sky, enjoying the twinkle of the stars above. Sam loved the night, the peaceful quiet, lack of human contact was also a plus. Away from the civilization the sky was crystal clear, Jupiter could be seen with the naked eye. One joy of living in Hawaii Sam found herself a new hobby, star gazing. At the University of Hawaii she took an astronomy class. Fascinated at planetary alignment Sam joined a local club where she could use the telescope to observe for herself. Many times she would catch herself thinking that Jason would find this interesting.

Suddenly hearing a rustling on the shoreline, Sam sat up, treading water. Watching Jason pull his shirt off, then his pants, Sam shook her head. "Don't you dare!" Ignoring her he moved into the water then began swimming towards her.

Splashing the water toward him she started to swim in the opposite direction. "Jason, I am not kidding, stay away from me." What the hell was he doing up, and why in the world was he in her pond, disturbing her peace and quiet.

Singing the theme song from Jaws Jason swam faster, then dived under the water.

Gazing into the darkness of the water Sam screamed just before she was dragged beneath the water, the hand around her ankle yanking her below. Blindly kicking she broke free of his grasp. Surfacing again, laughing Sam splashed Jason just as his head resurfaced.

"I thought you were asleep." Smiling she pulled back a bit.

"I was, but when you left you woke me up."

"I woke you up." snorting she splashed him again "Please I'm stealthy like a cheetah."

"Uh huh." Gazing at Sam, like a predator stalking prey, he reached for her hand, pulling her into his arms. "Your cat like reflexes are amazing." coiling his arms around her waist, their naked bodies pressed tightly against each other.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she allowed most of her body weight to be supported by him. Petting the back of his neck she leaned in, lowering her mouth, lips hovering atop his, she murmured "I am sure they do." Pretending to move in for a kiss Sam suddenly jerked upwards, pressing her hands to the top of his head, forcing his head below the water.

Taking advantage of the surprise attack, Sam quickly swam away, putting distance between them. Giggling she sprayed him with water again. "I was trying to relax, my mind wouldn't turn off so physical activity helps.

Keeping an arms length distance Jason watched her. "What is on your mind?"

Dipping her head backwards, the weight of the water, pulled her long hair back from her face. "On you know the normal things, world peace, global hunger, what I am going get Kristina for her birthday, the normal things."

"You're a horrible liar." bobbing in the water, Jason returned Sam's splash, squirting her with water "Why don't you be truthful with me, what could possibly be on your mind, must be something pretty heavy to get you skin dipping in the middle of the Brazilian forest.

Not answering him immediately all she could do was stare. "It is hard to explain Jason and really it is pointless to even get into it."

"Why don't you let me decide if it is pointless or not."

Taking a deep breath she began "I've had peace with everything that happened between us. Acceptance of our break-up, what went wrong. The only thing I've not been able to accept is what I did to Jake." on the verge of tears she continued "Jason I watched and allowed your child to be taken. Your child Jason, the man I love, the man I swore to protect and honor, I watched him be taken. What type of person does that? Am I a monster? Was I that evil that I didn't care what happened to him?" Sobbing, angry she smacked the surface of the water "I'm a bad person Jason, that is the only thing that would explain it."

Listening his heart ached for her, not saying he encouraged her to continue.

"Maybe that is why I wasn't meant to have children. Nature has a funny way of containing mistakes. I don't deserve to be around any child." wading closer to him, her voice pitched higher, frantic "Don't you see Jason, instinctively you knew that I would be a bad influence on Jake, why else would have you given your child to Liz. You who LOVE children, who wants to protect them, somewhere in the pit of your soul you knew I didn't deserve to have a child." Crying smacked the water again, then tried to move away from him. He halted her movement pulling her into him.

"Let me go Jason, please... let me go." Crying she squirmed, wanting to wiggle free of his grasp. "Please...." Face falling into the crook of his neck she just balled, the sound of her pitiful sobs echoed through out the quiet forest.

Holding her shaking body to his, Jason allowed her to cry, wanting her to purge all the negative feelings she had dammed up. Stroking her wet hair, the arm wrapped around her waist, lightly grazed her side.

Lifting her head, their face inches from each other, she permitted him to see all her pain, the suffering she had to endure of the past years.

The hand in her hair, combed upwards, tightening into her dark locks, he forced her head back. Ravenous he kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth, he kissed lightly at first, but quickly with building passion, thrusting his tongue in and out of her mouth, he closed his eyes and enjoying the familiar feel and taste of her.

Tearing her lips from his all Sam could do was stare into his eyes. Those piercing blue eyes that had the power to tunnel into her soul, knowing her inside and out. The one person who understood and got her, the other half of her.

Crying she grabbed the back of his head, pulling him closer, she kissed him. Wild with desire for him, she plunged her tongue into his mouth, tasting him, savoring the texture of the inside of his mouth.

Grabbing her ass, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Yanking her head back by the hair forcing her gaze upwards, he grazed the vulnerable slope with his teeth, before sucking the softness into his mouth.

"Please, Jason...." arching, thrusting her hips into the lower half of him, she tried to get to his mouth only to have her movements stalled as the grip in her hair tightened.

"Please what Sam.... " dipping his tongue into her mouth once more he growled as her moan vibrated on his tongue.

Not caring anymore, only living in the moment with him here, now, she allowed herself to give into the passion. Grabbing his face, sliding her thumb along his lower lip, she whispered against them. "Make love to me."

Intertwined they made their way back to the shore. Once his feet made contact with solid land, he rose from the water, Sam's naked body draped the front of him. Lowering her to the soft green grass, he gazed down at her. The love of his life, she was his purpose and salivation. Lovingly caressing her face it was time for both of them to heal...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Gazing up at Jason Sam could not believe this was happening. It wasn't suppose to be, she didn't need or want him any longer. The part of her heart that belonged to only him was buried so deeply inside, she doubted even he could reach it. Lifting her hand, gently cradling his handsome, serious face, maybe one night she could let go, allow him to touch her, surrender to the passion that only he had the ignition switch for.

Lowering his face, Jason lightly brushed his lips to hers. "Sam...." petting her hair, his hand moved lower, down the slope of her neck, to her shoulder "stop thinking..." Kissing her, he felt her arching upwards which allowed him to slide his arm beneath her small body. Pressing her firmly to the length of his body Jason rolled, place her on top of him.

Smiling, Sam settled atop of his body. Straddling his hips, she leaned over him, threading his fingers to hers, she pinned them to the damp ground. "Who says I was thinking..." long wet hair falling onto his neck, she returned her lips to his, kissing him deeply before pulling away, the pouty softness of her lips scrapping along his jaw line, before the tip of her tongue snaked out, licking downwards. Releasing his hands, eyes closed Sam licked and kissed her way down his neck to his chest, feeling his hard muscles flexing, jumping beneath her lips, she raked her nails down his sides. Eyes flickering upwards, Sam watched as Jason's head fell back to the ground, his entire face was relaxed, only she was capable of allowing him total relaxation.

Slithering her tiny body between his legs, she arched her back, allowing his erection slide between the valley of her breasts. "Maybe I was thinking of ways to please you..." teasing him, her hands slide up his thighs, nails gingerly stimulating the surface. "Do you want me to stop thinking Jason...." Knowing full well she was being very naughty to him at the moment she didn't care, he wasn't the one that held all the cards, she had a couple aces up her sleeve. Wrapping one hand around the base of his sex, slowly her hand rubbed upwards, not stopping until the bulbous tip blocked her way. "Do you taste the same Jason..." Finally getting the reaction she wanted his low growl cause her body to react on instinct, preparing to accept this man in any way.

Denying herself long enough Sam gave into her own desires, flickering her tongue, swabbing the tip of his dick, she forced a moan from both. Eyes closing, slowly she closed her mouth around him, carefully lowering her head, taking as much of him as she could before dragging her lips backwards, only to plunge towards his crotch once more, each time taking more of him into her mouth.

Grabbing her hair, Jason's toes curled, the pleasure he was getting from her could never be matched. Gazing down the length of his body Jason watched as his dick, disappeared into her mouth again and again, the sexy slurping noises was all he could hear as she worked him with her mouth, tongue, and lips. Tightening the grip he had on her hair, knowing she liked when he took the lead, he encouraged her "All the way..."

Opening her eyes, staring up at him, nails digging into his hips she forced her head down, only pausing when the entrance of her throat constricted, denying him entrance. Tipping her head back just slightly she cautiously relaxed allowing him to slip in a little further, her body's natural reaction to jerk, then gag, only forced a deep, guttural groan from Jason's throat. Loving the effect she had on him, Sam continued, lifting her head just a bit, taking in some air, before taking him back into her throat, this time sliding her head down, stopping only when her lips were stretched by the thick base of his dick.

On the verge of losing control Jason pulled on Sam's hair, lifting her head. Grabbing her roughly, rolling, pinning her beneath him, she arched for him, like some lazy cat, the heat radiating from her was going to burn him up. "You are so beautiful."

Reaching for him, Sam's nail dug into the back of his neck, forcing him against her. Lips parting beneath his, she moaned as his tongue thrust deeply into her mouth. Needing to be closer to him, she ran her fingers across the expansion of his back, loving the feel of his muscles, rediscovering every inch of him, she lovingly petted him. Pulling her mouth from his, he pressed his forehead to hers, both of them breathless, they stared into each others eyes. "I have missed you."

Hearing that omission all Sam could do was stare. "And I you."

"Are you sure about this?" Cupping her breast, his thumb rubbed back and forth against the nipple, causing it to tighten up. Gasping at the intense pleasure that caused she hissed "yess, please..." Rolling that nipple between his fingers, plumping it, he forced another lusty sound from her. Never breaking eye contact Jason's hand moved lower, the muscles in her tight abdomen jumping as she sucked in another quick breath, he slide that hand between her legs.

Opening her legs to his exploration, she knew he would find her soaking wet, her earlier teasing of him had accomplished that. It still had not prepared her for the pleasure she felt as he lightly touched her, like she was some precious gift, created only for him. Jason was one of most gentle men she had ever met, when he touched her she knew he adored her.

Gliding his finger along her slit, he moaned at the wetness that greeted the digit. Gingerly rubbing the length of that finger up and down her swelling sex, coating it with her own lubrication, sliding it deeply into her tight opening. Knowing he was stretching her with only one finger, he whispered her name. Knowing what he was asking her, her response was to tilt her hips upwards, allowing his finger to slide deeper inside. Fingering her he lowered his mouth to the side of her neck, he inhaled her sweet fragrance, before biting at the sensitive skin, causing her tight opening to clench down hard on his invading finger. "Fuck, you are so tight."

Squirming beneath him, she could feel herself slowly start to loosen under his steady movements. Feeling him pull that finger away, she almost came off the ground when he rubbed her swollen clit. " I need you Jason." Spreading her legs as wide as she could, exposing herself to him, she whimpered her need for him.

Grabbing the base of his thick shaft, Jason wedged the thick tip between Sam's swollen labia. Pushing lightly at the snug opening, Jason lowered his mouth to hers, hovering only a moment whispering against them "You will make a wonderful mother my Samantha." Plunging forward, forcing himself fully into tight opening, he silenced the low groan that slipped from Sam's mouth.

The slight discomfort Sam felt was replaced with bliss. Moaning into Jason's mouth she rocked her hips towards his, causing him to slip deeper inside of her. Curling her nails into his forearms, holding onto him as he started to thrust deeper and harder, her moans of pleasure echoed in the night. "Jasonn.." arching beneath him, her breath becoming shallow as he worked himself deeper inside of her body. "Ohh..gawwd, yess.." Body tensing, she squeaked when Jason began short deep jabs, rocking against the spot that made her toes curls she gasped, unable to breath, as her orgasm finally washed over both of them.

"God damnit" The walls of her pussy began to clamp up as she started to cum, gripping him tighter and tighter, Jason was not able to withstand to much more of this. Grabbing her hands, pinning them above her hands, he pounded her harder, ploughing the inside of her body, reclaiming what was his. When the second wave of her orgasm hit him he threw back his head and groaned, pumping her full of his semen, emptying his balls completely.

Body glistening with sweat, Sam's legs shook as the last ripple of pleasure coursed through her. Jason collapsing on top of her, she moaned with pleasure, remembering how good it felt to be beneath his large body, feeling his heart beating with hers, his sweat mixing with hers, covering both of them. Wrapping her arms around him, nuzzling his neck, she ran her nails along the dampness of his flesh. Kissing his cheek, she smiled when he lifted his head. "Still want me to stop thinking?" giggling she was pulled on top of him once more. Bodies still connected she whimpered as she felt him start to thicken once more inside of her. Arching a brow all she could do was smile. "Before round two, why don't you take us back to our campsite, I want to be able to watch your face when you come again." Laughing Jason wrapped her legs around his waist and carefully rose to his feet, his sex still buried deeply inside of her. "I knew there was a reason why I liked you short stuff."

In the still of the night in the middle of the Brazilan woods the sweetest laughter ever heard rang out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Jacob Martin Spencer! You have 1 minuted to get your butt down these stairs." Flustered Liz was running around frantically looking for Cameron's other shoe. Hearing a loud thud above her head, she scrambled upstairs. Busting into the boys room Liz found the Jake's head firmly tucked under Cameron's arm. "Cameron!" Jumping apart two guilty faces stared up at her.

"Mommy, it was his..."

Interrupting him she scolded "I do not want to hear it. What I want is for you two to be dressed and downstairs in 30 seconds." Exiting the room Liz shook her head then grinned. Knowing they were doing what they were told Liz groaned when she heard the doorbell ring. "What now." Exasperated she flew downstairs and opened the door.

"Aunt Liz." Charging into room Spencer threw his arms around her waist.

"Hey you." Hugging the little guy tightly Liz looked up at his father. "Nicholas, what a wonderful yet unexpected treat."

Nic smiled and entered her home. "Well I thought Spencer and I would take you and the boys out to breakfast."

Touched Elizabeth grinned. "I was planning on taking the boys to the park for the day, but a breakfast with friends, sure why not." A loud crash made Liz groan. "Sure you want to take my clan out, they are in rare form today."

"Spencer go upstairs and herd your cousins."

Watching him disappear Liz returned her attention to Nicholas. "Thank you so much, I wanted to do something to take their mind of a missing Jason."

"Still not heard anything on his where abouts?"

"Sonny keeps telling me not to worry, Jason is proficient in staying alive and getting out of trouble. Needless to say his words have done little in easing my fears." Hearing a loud crash Liz laughed when Nic jumped "Another chance to get out of breakfast, my boys are going to be a bad influence on Spencer."

"It's good for him, builds character. Liz I wanted to let you know that I have spoken to Sam's personal assistant. According to her Sam never left Port Charles, her private jet is still at the airfield. So there is a really good chance that Sam's disappearence might have something to do with Jasons."

Exhaling slowly Liz closed her eyes, this was her worst nightmare come true, she knew once Sam returned to Jason's orbit he would remember what she meant to him. Sam was a subject that Jason and her did not speak about for many reasons, but one was because Liz didnt want to know the asnwers to her own questions. She knew that Jason loved her and the boys but Sam held a very special place in his heart, a place Liz knew she would never be able to compete with.

Watching the wheels in Liz's head move into full speed Nic reached for her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Come on now, no bad thoughts, today is about having fun."

Smiling, she nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Ok then. Why don't I check up on the boys, make sure it hasn't turned into Lord of the Flies upstairs and you get ready.

Watching him disappear upstairs Liz promised herself that she wasnt going to think about Jason today, today was about her and the boys in her life.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Slowly Jason stirred as the warm figure next to him, snuggled closer. Eyes still closed, he reached out finding the reason why he slept so well, Sam. Memories of last night and early morning came rushing back, all was right in the universe because the one he adored was sleeping next to him. Smiling Jason opened his eyes only to find his pint size firecracker asleep on her side, her hand was loosely wrapped around his thumb. She had not changed a great deal, even in her sleep she unconsciously needed to be near, touching him. Running his hand along top her head and hair making love to her had been like coming home. The suffering she had put herself though over the past few years made his heart hurt. He never thought his mistake of not telling her about Jake would cause her so much pain and damage. She believed he thought that she would be an unfit mother when he actually thought the exact opposite, Sam was born to be a mother, but he had snuffed that dream for her. He had to make her understand, he needed to repair and heal the heart he broke.

Awakening from a wonderful dream Sam slipped her fingers between Jason's. Nuzzling his chest she smiled. "Good morning."

Kissing the top of her head Jason pulled her closer. Rubbing her back, they just laid together, in silence, enjoying the peace that always settled around them in each others arms. Overhead two large colorful bird flew by their loud squawks broke the quiet of the morning. "Wow, Macaws. They are so beautiful."

"Someone has been watching the National Geographic channel."

Poking him Sam grinned. "What can I say I like to watch nature shows." stretching, mewling softly she curled back up against Jason's side "Man, this is nice. See I told you camping could be fun, but you never trusted me enough to lead you on an expedition."

"Well if we make it home in one piece, maybe you could plan a mini trip for Jake and I." Not sure if she was hearing things properly she decided not to comment on his thought.

Suddenly aware of her nakedness Sam remembered her clothing was still at the pond. "Jason, can you please give me the backpack, I need some clothing."

"Mmmm" wrapping both arms around Sam's tiny frame, Jason pulled her on top of him. "I happen to be enjoying your state of undress."

Staring down at him Sam would have liked nothing more then spend the entire day making love to Jason. They could go for another swim, talk, sleep, eat, the idea was so tempting, but they did need to get moving. Still unsure on who was after them, they couldn't remain in one place for any length of time. "I am sure that you do, but that is besides the point, we need to get going."

Swatting her thigh he scowled "Kill joy!"

"Aww poor baby, going to pout because you can't get your way?" playfully pinched his cheeks.

Arching a brow, he called her bluff "Keep it up."

"Ohh the mean,serious look" leaning down she stole a quick kiss "You are so cute and sweet."

"That's it, you are in so much trouble!"

Screeching Sam was thrown onto the ground and then assualted by his fingers. "Stoopp, Jason!" laughing harder, squirming, attempting to get away. "Mercy... I cant breath.. Jasonnnnnn.. " trying to dislodge his hands Sam stomach started to hurt from all the cackling. "Merrcccyyyyy!"

Ceasing all Jason could do was just smile. Watching her calm down, Jason took back the kiss she stole. "Alright Jungle Guide, time to go." Jerking her back to her feet, he switched from teasing Jason to serious Jason. "I am going to check on the bike, you can pack."

"Wow, do I really, jesh thanks, that was so generous of you." laughing she jumped back as Jason started to stalk her "Fine I'm on it Capt!"

Snickering Jason shook his head. It was going to be a long day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"All the arrangements have been made. After the ambush takes place Mr. Morgan will be taken and clues left for Ms. McCall."

"Excellent. Now I want to make myself perfectly clear, under no circumstances are they to be harmed. If I learn that a single hair on their heads is out of place, my employer will hire a group of real hit men to hunt you down."

"Yes Ma'am, my boss has made those instructions known to everyone in his organization."

"Good."

Seated in her office, feet propped on the desk, all she could do was smile. Things were going exactly as planned. Tomorrow afternoon the plan that had been created to reunite these two amazing people was going to be executed.

Making a phone call to her partner in crime she was put into voice mail. "Everything is in place. Tomorrow afternoon Jason will be abducted and Sam will be in charge of finding and saving him." Hanging up all she could do was smile.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

For the past two days Jason and Sam made their way across Brazil. They would ride for a couple of hours, stop and rest then start riding again. Taking a couple side trips Sam had directed them to some pretty amazing sites only locals knew about. Eating, sleeping, making love, traveling the week had been wonderful. Some of the conversations they had revolved around their past. Sam talked about the number of men she had married for money, most of them she could scam, divorce then never see again, that was until Bill Monroe. Learning that the man had broken her arm and almost beat her to death, everything inside of Jason screamed to hunt down this man's blood relatives and take out revenge for Sam. Bill Monore was lucky to be dead because Jason would have made sure he would die a slow, painful death.

In the small town they had stopped at for the evening Jason had something special in story for Sam. Since the night in the pond they had not talked about the kidnapping of Jake or what happened to them. Neither one brought up the subject, but it was time to put it all out on the table, discuss it, then bury it. He wanted to set a romantic setting, one that would knock her socks off. Before Sam came into his life Jason really wouldn't consider himself a romantic, but something about Sam draws out this cheesy, sweet side of him. In all his time with Liz never once did he feel the need to be romantic with her. Yes they have been living as a couple, but their sex life was pretty stagnate and predictable. One thing about Sam was, she was never predictable, he never knew what to except with her.

"Do you want to use some money to get a room for the night? We both could use a shower." Unpacking their pack Sam looked over at Jason.

"No, lets save the cash we have, still not sure what is going to happen when we get to the coast. I know you are cooking up some scheme, but we might need a back up plan, you know in case Conning Connie fails."

Stopping Sam stood, hands on her hips. "Ok what is up with the nick names? Are you trying to be funny, cause if its the case dont give up your day job."

"Well it beats being the admin assistant to Sonny."

"Oh whatever! Are you going to help me unpack or what?"

Ignoring her question Jason checked his watch. "Let's go grab something to eat."

"Don't you want to make camp before?"

"It is fine, come on." Extending his arm, palm up, Sam's hand easily slide into place. Hand and hand they walked to grab some grub.

Opening the door to their private room Sam was shocked at what she saw. The entire room was filled with candles. Small white ones, tall purple ones, skinny green, and fat blue ones. In the middle of the room was a small table, in the center a bouquet of lily's. Soft music filled the room and the smell of Brazilian cuisine met her nose.

Looking up at Jason all she could was smile. "Did you do this?"

Not answering Jason moved behind a chair, pulling it from the table. Unable to stop grinning Sam took a seat. "You are the sweetest man I have ever met Jason Morgan."

"Stop saying that. I have a reputation to protect." Teasing her he took the seat opposite of her.

"What reputation? Jason Morgan fastest filer in the Midwest, that reputation?" Smirking she held out her wine goblet for Jason to fill.

"I go to all this hard work and you give me grief." Filling Sam's goblet with a rich, red Merlot Jason smiled.

"How did you do this? When did you plan this?"

"Will being an administrator has it's perks, you would be amazed at all the things I can order now." Laughing Sam could not be happier.

The entire evening was beautiful. After a wonderful dinner in their private suite, a large dessert plate of fresh fruits and melons was placed on the table. Finishing her glass of wine, the soft melodic sway of the music made Sam start to hum. Getting to his feet Jason extended his hand to her. "May I have this dance lovely lady?"

"Jason what has come over you." Stepping into his open arms, her arms coiled around his neck Sam stared up at him. "This is Jason Morgan, I mean this isn't some type of pod person/switched at birth thing right?"

"Can't you just enjoy the evening?"

"With you entertaining and keeping me company you better believe I can enjoy it."

Resting her head on Jason's chest, Sam closed her eyes, listening to the steady beat of his heart, even as his arms encircled her, keeping her pressed closely to him. Petting her hair Jason spoke softly "Sam, I want you to know that never once have I believed you would be a bad mother. You were born to be a mother, I am just so sorry that I took that dream from you. The mistakes I made hurt you in so many ways, I didn't understand just exactly how badly though." Kissing the top of her head, Jason closed his eyes "I love you and I am sorry."

Eyes still closed, silent tears slide down her face as she listened. Feeling his love flowing over her, healing the deep wounds his actions caused, and furthermore healing the wounds she inflicted upon herself. Lifting her head staring up at him, she cradled his cheek. "Jason, my actions were my own. I acted out, I was hurt and I wanted to punish everyone around me. I felt like I had been cheated once again, I had it all and I felt like it had been snatched away from me. I am sorry I hurt you and hurt the ones you love. " crying, Sam nuzzled his hand as it caressed her face "I love you and I am sorry."

Hugging her tightly, he lifted her off the ground, squeezing with tons of affectation. Lowering her slowly back to the ground, Sam lifted her face to his. Wiping her tears away, Jason leaned down and kissed her salty tear coated lips.

Sam lifting herself upwards on her tiptoes, her arms encircled Jason's neck, pulling him closer to her body. Grazing his lips, tasting her own tears, Sam plunged her tongue his mouth, the pouty fullness of her own lips caressing his as the kiss was deepened. Pulling back slightly, whispering hotly against his mouth "I love you so much." Sam ran her fingers through Jason's hair, clinging to him, pressing her lithe body to his much larger and hard body.

Jason growling into the kiss, his tongue lashed and danced with hers. Sliding his hand up the curve of her spin, his hand found her hair, gripping it tightly Jason forcefully broke her passionate kiss by yanking her head back by the hair. Staring down at Sam, Jason's blue eyes darkened with lust and building desire, his jeans becoming more and more uncomfortable as his prick started to strain and push harder against the front of the fabric. Taking a deep breath Jason snarled at Sam "Strip."

Sam stumbled backwards, her heart rapidly beating at his sexy command. Pulling her shirt upwards and her shorts down, she stood proudly in front of him in only her bra and panties. Knowning the effect she was having on him Sam unfastend the clasp on her bra, peeling it from her flesh, exposing the fullness of her tits, nipples rock hard. "Do you like what you see Jason?" Licking her lips Sam slowly turned, giving him her back. Back arched, she pushed her bottom outwards, before gliding her fingers into the waistband of her panties and wiggling out of them.

Moving in behind Sam, Jason placed his hand flat on her belly, pulling her back against him. Grinning, he lowered his mouth to her neck, sinking his teeth into her soft flesh as his hand slided down over her belly to her mound, cupping the pouty swollen sex, teasing his fingers along the slit before sinking two fingers two the knuckles inside of her hot, tight body. Kissing then licking at her neck, Jason worked his fingers almost casually in and out, pulling them out, smearing the juices from her body over the swelling lips and clit.

Arching, Sam pressed her hips into Jason's hand, rotating slowly, she groaned loudly as his fingers glided through the wetness of her cunt, before he thrust them in and out slowly. "Jasonnnn." Whining she lifted her arms upwards, clasping them behind his neck, body hanging, she rocked back and forth on his hand.

Biting down on her neck Jason increased the intensity and speed of his fingers, slamming the thick digits inside of her harder and faster, the slickness of her sheath allowed them to easily slide in and out, grinding the palm of his hand firmly against her clit. Slowing the pace, easing his fingers out of her fully, drawing a wet trail back up along her flat stomach, before closing his hands over her breasts. Fingers trapping her nipples, tweaking them lightly before finally breaking the embrace, taking a step back. Pulling his shirt off, he took a deep breath.

Feeling him pull away Sam whined louder. "Noooo.." body on the verge of exploding, Sam knew the evidence of her arousal could be seen inside of her thighs. Inhaling deeply, she watched as he pulled her shirt off, greedily anticpating him taking off his pants. "You are not be fair at all." whimpering she looked at his face. "You going to give me a show?" smirking she licked her lips slowly, making sure he followed it.

Kicking his boots off, Jason reached down to the his belt, working it upon. "Why don't you help me." Smiling his fingers unsnapped the buttons on his jeans, the zipper undoing itself about halfway down because of his growing erection. Keeping her eyes glued to his Sam watched as he stepped out of his jeans, his erection hard, jetting out from his hard body. Enjoying Sam watching him, he knew just how far he could push her before she broke. He knew her inside and out, she was his and he was hers.

Jerking her back into his arms, he kissed her roughly, forcing his tongue back into her mouth as his hands grabbed her ass, lifting her off the ground, her legs wrapped around his waist. Moving to the bedroom, he laid her softly on the bed. Grinning, Jason ran his hand up her leg. "Open your legs."

His tone made her purr, she loved when he became all demanding. Spreading her legs, she never felt more beautiful as he looked at her. "You are so beautiful Sam." Gliding that hand between her legs, he thrust three fingers deep into her cunt, letting them sink all the way in. Wiggling the fingertips buried inside of her, he felt her jerk, then arch off the bed.

"Pleasee.." gasping, her fingers dug into the sheets on the bed as he teased the sensitive spot inside.

"Please what." Feeling her sex tightening up he immediately withdrew them, not ready to give her the orgasm she so desperately needed. Slapping her ass, Jason growled "Face to the mattress, put that ass up for me."

The command alone was enough to make her cum, but Sam did as she was asked, cheek pressed to the sheet, hips rocking upwards, her arousal had her inner thighs glistening. "Stop teasing me." Spreading her legs, she felt very naughty, knowing he saw just how wet she was.

Jason moved in, guiding his dick to the leaking entrance of her sex parting the lips of her cunt with the head of his cock, he thrust into her hard, stabbing inside of her. Reaching down, grabbing a fistful of her hair, he yanked her head back, using it like a handle, forcing her back to arch, thus allowing him deeper access to her body.

"Oh gawdd." body bucking and bouncing under his rough pounding Sam groaned when he yanked her head back... "Jasonnn... pleaseeee..." loving every second, Sam reached back, putting her hand on top of the one that was grabbing her hips.

Jason let go of her hair then forced his entire length into her body. Holding there, he pulled Sam upwards, her bottom resting on his crotch, one arm wrapped around her neck, tilting her head to the side, kissing her neck as his other hand slipped between her legs, rubbing her clit.

Whimpering Sam pushed back, gringing her bottom into his crotch, cirling it slowly before thrusting back, faster, harder, deeper, the tightness of her sex gripped his wet erection. "yesss.. just.. like.. that..." whimpering she started to bounce, body needing release.

Seated back on his knees, Jason grabbed her arms, pulling her back and up, leaving her seated fully on him, her back to his chest. "Good girl.. yesss.. Sammm.." eyes closed Jason allowed himself to let go, pounding into her one last time before exploding deep inside of her.

"Ohh.... " gasping, Sam arched one last time, her head resting against Jason's shoulder as her orgasm took her breath away. Bucking once, twice, all she could do was whimper and whine as she died from pleasure.

Falling forward, pulling Jason's body downwards, she was a sweaty, exhausted mess. Feeling Jason pet her hair, all she could do was smile.

"We are going to sleep really good tonight." Rolling off of Sam, Jason pulled her to him. Her head resting on his chest, Jason inhaled deeply. If he was to die tomorrow, he would die a happy man.

Curling into Jason's body, Sam whispered "I love you."

Eyes closing Jason replied "I love you to."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Head resting on Jason's arm, Sam sighed contently as his fingers combed through her hair. She didn't want this evening to end, it had been so romantic. Even as she peacefully rested in the arms of her true love her heart was heavy. Eventually they would have to return to the real world. Her world did not included Jason or his son. Sam would never ask Jason to leave Liz and her sons, she knew it would tear Jason up, having to chose. She promised him once before she would never make him chose, because she knew the guilt and doubt would eat away at him. So when the time comes Sam will just let go and this trip would just be a memory she tucked away, never to think of again.

Even though Jason's eyes were closed he knew that Sam was thinking. His own thoughts caused him to be restless, now that Sam had returned to his life, what was he suppose to do with Liz and the boys. His predicament was the same, he wanted to keep his son safe. Everything that had happened between Sam and him revolved around his decision to keep his child protected. If he left Liz, Jason would be taking his son out of the only safe home he had known, how could he do that to Jake. Things were complicated enough, he felt lost.

"Jason, what are we doing?"

Pondering her question he didn't have an answer. "I don't know."

"Nothing has changed with our lives. You still need to put your family first and I have created a very successful life without you. We've both moved on."

"What if all of those things were not true, would you feel the same way."

"Jason when have you ever focused on "what ifs" I believe you told me it is pointless to wish and want for things you can't change."

Snickering Jason rolled his arm and kissed the top of Sam's head. "How sweet, you actually listened to something I said, miracles can happen."

Laughing Sam shook her head. "Can you please be serious for two seconds?"

"I am trying to process the conflicted thoughts that are spinning in my head. I don't have an answer for you."

Sighing she understood what he was thinking and feeling, it was the same way she was. "Why does every thing we do have to be so difficult and dysfunctional."

"Guess we are just lucky huh"

"Lucky, yeah right." Inhaling deeply Sam started to laugh "Why can't we be normal? You know normal life no guns, exploding ships, kidnapping, crazy enemies stalking us."

"Do you know why we don't live that life, because we would become bored with life. We need the excitement, the thrill, we are adrenaline junkies."

"Does Liz like to do adventurous things?" Sam cautiously watched his face for any reaction that showed he was unease.

"No. The most exciting thing we have done in the past four years was taking the boys to an amusement park. We rode the upside down roller coaster.

Trying not to laugh Sam nodded. "Well I am sure that was fun." Head propped by her hand Sam stared at Jason "My new hobby is cliff diving, one of the best rushes out there. Maybe if you are ever in my neck of the woods I will teach you."

"She actually gets on Jake quite a bit because he is always doing something risky or dangerous. I think she is scared he will turn out like me."

"Oh and would that be such a bad thing. Lets see you are handsome, strong, caring, devoted to those you love, honest, giving. Yes I can totally understand why Liz wouldn't want Jake to end up like that." Rolling her eyes Sam continued to study Jason's face. "Do you miss your old life?"

"If you are asking do I miss being Sonny's enforcer the answer is yes. I miss traveling and the danger. I miss being feared."

"Feared?" curious Sam pressed him "Please explain that to me." Giving him a little reassurance Sam reached for his hand.

"I am sure that sounds weird, but knowing that when people heard my name they became unease. That fear kept me and those I loved safe. My enemies knew that if they messed with the people I care about death would soon follow. That fear gave me freedom to have a life, because I didn't have to keep looking over my shoulder."

"I suppose that makes sense. So why did you stop being that man Jason?"

"Because I thought I was doing the right thing. If I took myself out of the danger equation slowly my enemies would lose interest in me all together and then Jake would be safe."

"Well I am not one to tell anyone what to do, but I would think my child would be more protected if his father was being truth to himself. Doubt could lead to him second guessing himself and his instincts. When you start doubting your own gut, bad things can happen and normally do." Grinning Sam gave his hand a little squeeze.

"Thank you Sam. I've missed your insight." Placing another kiss on her forehead they smiled at one another.

Stretching Sam sat up. "I need to go to the bike, I left something in the pack."

Grabbing her arm Jason stopped her. "No way are you going out there, it's dark out."

"Jason I am a grown adult who is not afraid of the dark, I am more then capable of retrieving my own belongs." Being jerked back to the bed Sam gave up. "Fine you want to go, go." Pulling the sheet around her she fluffed her pillow then began to lounge with a huge smile on her face. "While you are out could you pick me up something sweet."

Pulling his jeans on Jason ignored her and left the room. Grinning like a loon Sam elongated her body, stretching before curling up around Jason's pillow, smelling his lingering scent.

After a few minutes passed Sam began to wonder what was taking Jason so long. The bike was parked outside the room, it should have only taken him a minute or so. Hearing a rustling outside the Sam called out for Jason, not getting a response Sam knew something was not right.

Before she could get her top on a group of hooded figures stormed into the room. Not thinking Sam grabbed the closets thing she could find and hurled it at the man standing at the foot of the bed. "Get out of here." yelling as loud as she could another man grabbed her arm, yanking her to the floor.

"Stop struggling." Pinning her arms behind her back the leader of the hooded figures came towards her. "Are you Samantha McCall?"

"Let me go you asshole." Trying to kick her capture she cried out when the man holding her captive twisted her arm.

"Calm down. We have Mr. Morgan, if you ever want to see him again you are going to do exactly what we say."

Furious Sam was still trying to squirm her way out of the man's arms. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, you have Jason." terrified she attempted to keep her panic at bay "I have to follow your instructions in order to get him back."

"Good. The envelope on the desk will give you all the clues needed to get him back. You will have 24 hours to complete the required tasks. Upon completion of the tasks Morgan will be returned to you." Seeing her calming down the leader nodded to the man holding her.

Being released Sam's eyes flash with hatred. "If you hurt him I will kill you."

Laughing the men slowly backed out of the room. "For one so small you sure got some spunk." The leader was the last to leave the room. "McCall your task is large, but I am sure you will figure out how to get your boyfriend back."

Seeing him exiting the room Sam collapsed onto the bed. They had Jason, he could be hurt or worse dead. Wanting to curl up and cry she knew that was pointless, her entire focused shifted. Taking a deep breath, she forced all the fear to exit her body, she was going to get him back.

Opening the envelope Sam read it slowly.

_Ms. McCall - You will have 24 hours to complete your task. At 10am a very powerful man will be checking out of his hotel. This man has something my employer wants, you are going to get it for him. On your bike you will find money, two hand guns, a cell phone and change of clothing. This man has a taste for petite brunettes, so you will need to use all your female wiles to coax him out of the giving up the location of a rather rare diamond. Once the location has been uncovered Jason Morgan will be waiting for you, on a boat in the harbor. If you try to attempt connecting the local authorities or help from home Morgan will be killed. We will be in contact with you after the initial introduction has been made with Mr. Estes._

_Good Luck Ms. McCall, your boyfriend's life depends on it._

Sitting the letter to the side Sam's head was spinning. Organizing her thoughts Sam sprang into action, she would complete this task, she would get Jason back, and then Jason and Sam would go hunting for the parties responsible for his abduction and make them suffer.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Mind if I join you?"

Looking up from the newspaper she was reading Liz smiled at her dear friend Robin. "You don't need to ask me that, you are always welcome."

"Well you looked like you were in deep thought." Taking the seat across from Liz Robin knew her friend had not been sleeping. "When was the last time you slept hun?"

"Do I look that bad?" Embarrassed Liz swept hair from her face.

"You are stunning as always, but I can tell you are not 100 percent. Still haven't heard anything on Jason?"

"No. I got the Max report this morning. "Still no word from Jason." short, sweet, and to the point. I'm getting really tired of hearing his voice."

"I spoke to Sonny and he didn't seem concerned at all. So take that with a grain of salt. If Jason was in trouble I am sure Sonny would let you know."

"It' so frustrating not knowing what is going on or what he is up to." Rubbing her forehead Liz sighed "I thought he had changed Robin. I thought Jake was enough for him to change, turn from his life of crime, settled down with a family. I guess we were not enough for him."

"Liz listen, Jason loves Jake and I am sure the changes he made, he did so willingly and with good intention. But Jason is cut from different stock then you ever day Joe. After his accident he lost the ability to fear. Things that would make most run and screaming Jason gravitates towards. That is what made Jason a very skilled and effect hit man."

"But Robin he can be so sweet and nice. He is gentle with me and boys and Jason is very smart, if he wanted to he could go to school and become a doctor, he doesn't have to work with Sonny any longer."

Reaching for Liz's hand Robin gave it an affectionate squeeze. "Who are you in love with Liz, Jason Quatermaine or Jason Morgan?"

Before Liz could answer a little delivery man entered the cafeteria. "I am looking for Elizabeth Webber." Getting to her feet Liz met the man half way, in his hand was a beautiful bouquet of different colored roses. Smiling she thanked the man and took the flowers back to Robin.

"Flowers, you have a secret admirer Ms. Liz?"

"Looks that way." smelling the beautiful flowers she handed the card to Robin. "Who are they from?"

"Ohh, la, la looks like fair Elizabeth has a Prince sending her flowers."

Grinning Liz blushed, "They are from Nicholas?"

Nodding Robin handed Liz the card.

_Thank you for joining Spencer and I for breakfast. Look forward to doing it again, very soon._

_Love - Nic_

Watching Liz's face light up all Robin could do was smile. Maybe things were going to be ok after all.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jason was fuming. Never had he been so angry, if his captures slipped even an inch he would take a mile. Handcuffed for the second time this week, Jason searched the tiny, hot room for any clue as to where he was being held. The settle rocking felt like the gentle sway of a large boat. Yanking on the cuffs Jason's low growled filled the small compartment.

After leaving their room Jason made a quick dash to the bike, but before he could reach it his world turned black as he was struck from behind and rendered unconscious. The next thing he remembered was being dropped onto a hard surface, the wound on the back of his head was checked, and water, a sandwich, and blanket were presented to him. Nothing about this kidnapping made any sense. It was like the worlds worst kidnappers had been hired to abducted him and Sam. He must have lost his skills because the old Jason Morgan would have had these clowns ten feet under by now. If some amateur thugs could get to him and Sam, they could easily get to Jake. He had not been protecting his child by becoming someone new, he was hurting Jake by not being the man he had always been. Self doubt, conflicted thoughts, stumbling down a path that was not meant for him could put Jake into danger, the exact opposite of what he wanted to accomplish.

Finally getting it Jason swore that when they got out of this mess, things were going to change. He knew that Liz would not take to the new changes that he would have to put into place. Jake and Cameron would have body guards, they would move out of the PH and into a place that could be heavily fortified with guards and dogs, cameras would be installed. Life was going to change, it had to, because Jason Morgan was hanging up the clip board and reclaiming his rightful and earned position as the Corinthos Enforcer.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

The hotel lobby was busy, business men, families on vacation, bell hops racing to and from. The only five star hotel on the coast attracted a kaleidoscope of people, from the very wealthy to working families that saved years for the vacation of a lifetime.

Seated at the bar Sam sipped at the glass of wine in front of her. Dressed in a yellow and black sundress, sandals, and a large hat, she looked casual, yet sophisticated, approachable, yet elusive, all the things rich, successful men looked for in the opposite sex.

After the masked men had left her hotel room Sam quickly got to work. Sure enough the items the masked me said would be on the bike was present. Racing towards the coast many ideas on how to get the information from Mr. Estes went through her head. She could use her body to seduce him, maybe get him to talk with threats, or she could use the knowledge she had learned from running her business. One thing her business venture taught her was how to play the game. Giving a little to receive a great deal in return, compromising and learning when to let go of silly things in order to achieve the best result.

Once she had arrived at her location Sam took a calculated chance and called someone for help.

"This is the Jackel, how did you get this number and who are you."

Oh yes, Spinelli had not changed. Grinning Sam didn't have a great deal of time, this had to be done quickly. "Spinelli, it's me Sam." before he could open his mouth Sam cut him off "Listen I don't have a lot of time, I need for you to listen to me, Jason's life is on the line." his silent answer allowed her to continue "I need information on Charles Estes, business man from Brazil, more then likely into diamond smuggling. Anything you can get on him needs to be faxed to this location in 15 minutes."

Hearing the clicking of the keys she could picture Spinelli staring at his laptop. His genius mind sending instructions to his fingers as he scanned cyberspace for any and all connections to Mr. Estes. While he was working Sam couldn't help but smile when he broke the silence by telling her hi and he had missed her and was happy she was searching for Stone Cold.

"Ok I've got something. Seems that Mr. Estes is in the oil business. His fathers company owns several offshore oil rigs in the North Sea and Gulf of Mexico."

"I thought his name was familiar. His father Charles Estes Senior is a silent partner of JB Oil. One of the top oil rigging companies in the world."

"Do you still want me to fax the information to you?"

"Yes, also send me the contact information for Joshua Baxter, he is the CEO of JB Oil. Spinelli, you can not tell anyone I've been in contact with you."

"Fair Samantha are you in trouble?"

"Believe it or not it's Jason, he is the one that needs saving, and that is what I am planning to do." Gazing at the time she quickly wrapped up her conversation "Spin, thank you for your help. Jason or I will contact you as soon as we can."

"Stay safe Fair Samantha and bring Stone Cold home in one piece."

Watching the elevator doors open it was time for Sam to execute her plan. Downing her glass of wine, taking a deep breath, she moved away from the bar, and towards her target. Stage one, the confortation.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Pardon me."

"Yes."

"You look familiar to me, have we met?"

Studying Sam's face Estes's eyes roamed the length of her body.

"I do not believe so, but the please is all mine." Extending his hand to Sam "Charlie Estes."

Smiling warmly Sam coyly took his hand. "April Winters."

"Well Ms. Winters would you care to join me for a cocktail?"

Making the point to look at her watch Sam began to fidget. "I would love nothing more then to join you for a drink, but sadly I am in Brazil on business and do not have much free time."

"That is a shame. What line of work are you in April, may I call you April?"

Blushing Sam shyly looked away. "I work for McCall Shipping."

"McCall Shipping out of Hawaii?"

Eyes brighten Sam excitedly took a step towards him. "Yes, you have heard of my employer?"

"Funny you should ask, I'm the VP of JB Oil, we have a shipping contract with McCall Shipping." staring at her Charlie smiled "What exactly do you do for McCall Shipping?"

"Executive Assistant to the owner, I work for Samantha McCall." Sam could tell by his expression he was surprised, time to move in for the kill. "I've been put in charge of acquiring a rather raw diamond. Ms. McCall loves antique and old jewels, she was told this diamond is something to behold."

"It must be my lucky day or yours I am on my way to met with a local jewel buyer, would you care to join me?"

Hook, line, and sinker. "That sounds wonderful. Do you mind if I contact Ms. McCall and let her know what is going on?"

"Well this person we are going to be meeting has a pretty strict confidentiality agreement all buyers must sign and obey. Not sure how he would react if he knew I was bringing along a stranger."

Grabbing his arm Sam laid on the charm. "I do not want to get you in trouble. Why don't we do this, take my phone, if you could snap a couple of pictures of the diamonds and emeralds he has then you can meet me back here and over dinner you can show me the photographs."

Noticing he still was not sure Sam leaned in, making sure her cleavage brushed his arm. "If you could do this for me I would be so grateful." Smiling warmly Sam touched the top of his hand.

"Ok, you talked me into it."

"Lovely." Showing him the phone she gave instructions on how to operate the camera. "It's very easy you just have to press this button, the camera snaps the picture, and then stores it in the camera."

"Think I can handle it." Leaning down pressing a kiss to her cheek "April I will see you this evening."

Watching him walk away Sam rolled her eyes. As soon as he left the hotel Sam made a bee line to the lobby phone. Dialing the number Jason's captures gave her, she made contact.

"Have you accomplished your task?" the cold voice on the other line grumbled.

"The tracking device on the phone has been activated. When Estes get to the location he is going to take a picture, thus turning on the homing beckon, you can follow it to the diamond dealers location."

"Excellent. My employer was wise in selecting you for this task."

"Where is Jason?"

"Slip 24 in the harbor, name of the boat is Star." With that the phone was hung up.

Grabbing her belongings Sam quickly made her way outside. Hailing a taxi, she was on her way to save Jason and get them home.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hearing footsteps moving around the deck above him Jason tried to make out what was going on. Before his mind could process what was going on he heard her voice. "Jason! Jason are you here?"

"Yes. I am down here." not sure if she could hear him he started to bang the pipe he was attached to "Sam, can you hear me?"

Searching the deck Sam was frantic, had they lied to her, was Jason not on this boat. "Jason!!!"

Quieting Sam heard a distance thud, Jason. Scrambling down stairs she located the small closet the noise emitting from. Kicking it open relieve flooded Sam when she saw Jason handcuffed to the pipe. "Jason." Falling to her knees next to him, she threw her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly. "Are you ok?" checking his face with both hands, satisfied he was ok, she went back to hugging him.

"How did you find me?" Are you ok? Those men did not hurt you did they?" Doing his own inspection of her body, he was happy to see her healthy and injury free. "What happened?"

"Let me get you out of these hand cuff's and then we can talk about what happened." Pulling the same bobby-pin that had freed them a week ago Sam quickly picked the lock on the handcuffs freeing Jason. Helping him to his feet Sam threw her arms around his waist, hugging him once more, so happy to see him alive.

Once topside Sam told Jason what happened. The task she was given, contacting Spinelli, charming the Estes into giving her what she wanted.

"Well you are resourceful Sam. Thank you for rescuing me."

"Jason was it me or did this entire kidnapping, conning, plan just seem really lame. Never once did I feel like I was in grave danger, even when you were abducted my gut told me you would be ok."

Grabbing Sam around the waist Jason yanked her against him. Brushing a stray hair behind her ear he leaned in and lightly kissed her. Closing her eyes Sam's head was then pressed to Jason's chest, the beating of his heart calming her. She was safe, loved, and protected in his arms.

**Later that evening....**

"Ok our course has been set, we are on our way back to Port Charles." Stopping Sam grinned when she saw what Jason had prepared for them. On the ships deck a pile of pillows created a comfy pallet. Candles placed along the railing, on the floor, encircling them. The deck was beautiful and romantic.

Taking her hand, Jason pulled her down on the pillows. Settling in, Sam resting between his legs, her back on his chest, they rested.

"Ok do you see it now?" Lifting her hand skyward Sam attempted to show Jason where Jupiter was.

"Nope not yet."

"Are you blind, how can you not see it?" Taking Jason's hand in hers she directed his finger "Straight path, big, bright spot in the sky."

Laughing Jason shook his head "Nope, not yet."

Tilting her head back Sam kissed his jaw. "We are not going to sleep until you see it."

Cradling her face, Jason ran his fingers down her neck "What I plan to do to you has nothing to do with sleep."

Blushing Sam bite on her lower lip. Rolling her onto her back Sam squeals of laughter traveled across the surface of the water. Two ex lovers came together, healing, protecting, and helping each other, completing their mate. Jason and Sam were one.


	19. Chapter 19

'Daddy!!!" across the lush green grass a little dark haired girl raced to a large man "Daddddyyyy" finally reaching her destination the man scooped up the little one, hugging her tight.

"What's wrong Joy?"

"Bub, Cam, and Jake won't let me play with them." bottom lip trembling, big crocodile tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

Unable to stand seeing his daughter cry Jason Morgan knew what had to be done. "I want you to run up to the house and tell Mommy that in 60 minutes I want to see you both on the docks."

Smiling Jason could never get enough of his daughters contagious grin, she had the same one Sam did.

"Ok Dadddy, I will go get Mommy!" Kissing his cheek, she quickly jumped out of his arms and ran towards their home.

Flipping his cell open Jason made a few quick calls putting his plan into place. Next on the list was tracking down the boys. Knowing more then likely they would be in Jeremy's tree house, it was time to recruit his helpers.

Receiving an incoming call Jason chuckled at the name that popped. "I'm not telling you what I am up to so don't ask." before giving her a chance to say a word Jason quickly ended the conversation. "Love you, see you both in 60."

Mouth gaping Sam could not believe he just hung on her. "What did he say Mommy?" eying her daughter Sam shrugged "That we would see us in 60 minutes."

"I could go to the security hut and see what Daddy's is doing on the security cameras."

Laughing Sam ruffled her hair. "You will do no such thing. If you father wants to surprise us we are not going to ruin that for him. Now lets go clean ourselves up and kill some time because I am excited just like you."

Chasing her daughter upstairs Sam could not believe this was her life. She was married to her soul mate, had three beautiful children, with another on the way. She had not told Jason she was pregnant again, only finding out herself a couple of days ago. Her twins Joy and Caleb were 4, they had been her miracle. After being told she could never have children when she learned about her pregnancies it had been such a shock. But the biggest shock came when Jason showed up on her doorstep. She remembered that day like it was yesterday.

_Sam had just learned that she was pregnant with twins. Emotions flooded her, fear, happiness, intense laughter, utter terror, she had been told many years ago that she would not be able to have kids, but there she was pregnant not with one baby but two._

_It had been 3 months since Jason and Sam had went their separate ways. After spending a week on the run with one another the fantasy was over and reality came crashing down around them. Sam knew this time would come, she was dreading it none the less. She could not ask Jason to leave Liz and her boys, they needed him, plus Jason adored his son and Sam would never want to see them separated. Their tearful goodbye had been heart wrenching. Each word spoken broke her heart into a million pieces._

_"Sam, I don't know what to say."_

_Smiling sadly she caressed his cheek "You don't have to say anything. I thought we established that we know one another inside and out. Your a good man Jason and you have always tried to do what was best for others. That is one of the reasons I fell in love with you, your willingness to put others before you."_

_Gazing onto his beautiful face Sam swallowed the large lump lodged in her throat. "I know you want to be with me Jason and I know that you love me. But our lives have changed so much and other life's are affected by the choices that we make. I know you want to be with Jake and you will not leave your son."_

_Drawing his hand to her lips she kissed his knuckles closing her eyes. She loved him so much he meant everything to her and because she adored him she would not permit him to leave Liz and the boys._

_"Go, your family needs you." Kissing him one last time, she allowed her lips to linger, inhaling deeply, allowing his scent to fill her, moving her hands from his face, down his neck to his arms, she memorized every inch of him. Whispering against his lips "I love you." she turned and walked away from him, tears streaming down her face._

_Feeling her pull away Jason fought everything inside of him that screamed to grab her, pull her into his arms, sheltering her from the pain, but he didn't he watched her walk away from him... again._

_The next time Sam saw Jason was when he arrived on her doorstep three months later. Sam was already showing so when she opened the door Jason's eyes flew directly to her stomach. Before she could say a word he swooped in, wrapping his arms tightly around her, lifting her off the ground. Shocked all she could do was hold onto him, he was here with her, how did this happen._

_Lowering her to the ground un shed tears caused his striking blue eyes to twinkle like jewels._

_"What are you doing there?"_

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Because it was pointless to tell you. I didn't want to make you feel guilt or have to make a very difficult decision." Leading him into her living room she took a seat "Now answer my question, what are you doing there?"_

_Sitting down next to her Jason took her hand into his. "When I got home I was elated to see Jake. He had grown so much in that week time frame, it felt like I had been away from him for months. Liz had been so worried so being able to ease her fears made me feel better. But then everything set in Sam, the life that I had in Port Charles was fake. I wasn't being true to who I was. I missed my life as an enforcer, it is what I'm good at, protecting those I love, that's my purpose. I knew that Liz did not fit into that part of my life, it would be so unfair to except her to change."_

_Listening intently Sam could not believe what was happening. Head swimming all she could stare, hoping that this wasnt just a dream. He was sitting in her living room, telling her that he had left Liz and Jake, none of this made sense._

_"What are you saying Jason?" Feeling him grabbing her hand she felt grounded and safe for the first time since she leaving him._

_"Liz and I are not together any longer." Needing to be closer to her, he moved from the chair to couch, sitting next to her. Rubbing her back, Jason's eyes moved to Sam's growing stomach._

_Watching his eyes roam her body Sam's hand moved to her belly, rubbing it unconsciously. "What about Jake?"_

_"Liz and I have agreed that Jake will remain with her. Once the house I've been building in Port Charles is complete and Liz is comfortable, we will share custody of him."_

_Shocked, Sam was speechless. He had actually left Liz, he was going to have shared custody with his son, what did this mean for them._

_"Your turn, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Jason placed his hand on Sam's stomach._

_Looking down at his hand resting on her stomach she teared up. Laying her hand a top of his she whispered. "I did not want to put you into a situation where you had to chose between Jake and our babies."_

_"Babies?" _

_Blinking away tears, Sam looked at Jason's face "I am pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. We are going to have two babies."_

_"Twins." whispering Jason rubbed Sam's belly lovingly. "Twins, two babies." Awe struck all Jason could do was look at her belly then her face "twins."_

_Laughing, tears streamed down her face as she observed his reaction. "I hope you are not mad at me for not telling you. It wasn't that I thought you would be a bad dad or you couldn't keep us safe, I just didnt' want to make you chose. Liz needs you."_

_Getting down on one knee Jason grabbed Sam's hands. "That might be true but Sam I need you. I love you and want you in my life, I want Jake to know who you are and what you mean to me, I want to have a family with you Sam."_

_Slipping to floor on her knees Sam grabbed Jason's face, staring into his eyes, she saw her past, present, and future. "I love you Jason Morgan."_

Braiding Joy's hair Sam did not think her life could get any better. With their third child growing safely inside of her Sam's life had come full circle. From her mistakes and errors she had grown not only as a person, but a citizen, a daughter, sister, lover, and mother. Her life was complete.

"You ready to go see what Daddy has planned for us?" Kissing the top of her little girls head Sam smiled when she took off down the hall.

Jason and Sam's home was beautiful. Jason had made sure that each room had the best security system, no one came or went on their property without someone knowing it. A kennel of guard dogs, a squad of well trained security guards. Each child had their own personal guard, Jason referred to them as their shadows, the shadows never left their child out of sight. Their home in Hawaii was also similar with the guards and dogs, Jason had made sure that every illegal aspect of his life was kept apart from his children, he kept them all safe.

Watching Joy run down to the docks she could see Jason and the boys standing behind a table. The closer Sam got to the table she recognized the china decorating the table top, Joy's tea set. Laughing Sam shook her head, Jason would do anything for his daughter, Joy had her Daddy wrapped around her little finger.

"Well, well, what do we have here, a tea party." Standing next to Jason she wrapped her arm around his waist, tucking herself beside him.

"Jason thought you and Joy would enjoy it." Smiling Cameron stood next to Jake.

"Well Jason is correct, we do love it." Watching as Cam pulled out a chair and helped Joy into it. "Aren't you the gentlemen, has Nicholas princely charm rubbed off on you Cam?"

Taking the seat Jason pulled out for Sam she watched as her family settled around the table. Cameron and Jake would be staying with them for another 2 weeks. Liz and Nicholas had been married three weeks ago and while they were on their honeymoon Jason and Sam agreed to take care of the boys. Because Cam and Jake were so close whenever Jake came to stay at the house Cam did to, the young man was a part of their family.

"Daddy, have you felt the baby growing in Mommy's belly." Staring at Jeremy Sam scolded him "It was suppose to be a sercet." Laughing Jeremy gave her a blank stare, the same stare his father was notorious for.

"What is he talking about?" Feeling Jason petting the back fo her neck she turned her gaze to him.

"Well I found out a couple of days ago that we are going to have another baby." Smiling warmly the happiness that shined from Jason's eyes was all she needed in this world. This life and world they had created was perfect, Sam's life was complete, she was home.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Seated in a small cafe in Paris two ladies sipped their coffee and made plans for the day.

"Have you spoken with Sam?"

"Yes, she is having another baby."

"Congratulations Grandma."

Smiling Alexis nodded "Thank you. If it wasn't for you I doubt I would be saying that."

Diane shrugged. "Well my motives were selfish. After Jason left as enforcer Max's job became more dangerous and he was gone a lot more. Max is no Jason and I didn't want him to get hurt. I am still shocked you came up with the crazy plan. I didn't think you liked Jason with Sam."

"Well a mother knows when her child is miserable and Sam was not happy. Jason makes my daughter happy and though I do not agree with the life that Jason has chosen to live, Sam loves him, so I accept it."

Holding up her glass of Mimosa Alexis made a toast "To Jason and Sam."

Holding up her glass Diane finished "To the Morgans."

The End.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Hope you enjoyed The Plan. It was a great deal of fun to write. Thank you for all your comments and encouragement. JASAM = LOVE**


End file.
